D Gray High
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: Welcome to D. Gray High, where all the teachers are strict, and all the kids are nice!" "Well, obviously he hasn't met Kanda." Reader X Lavi, Reader X Tyki, Kanda X Allen
1. Chapter 1: D Gray High

Moving was never easy.

Especially not when your transferring to a new place in the middle of the year, with new people and places. No old friends to cheer you up on your first day when your nervous, no old friends to be nervous with, no old friends period!

You had to make new friends and enemies, and if you were shy, that could be rather hard to do and you might be alone until someone is brave enough to approach you. You sighed as all thoughts of your new school and life ran through your head. You place your head against the glass window of your mother's green Mercury. She glanced back at you, giving you a stern glare before turning back towards the road.

"(**Name**)..." She murmured, "Relax will ya? Your making me antsy. This town is beautiful and the high school Uncle Bookman suggested is wonderful as well." You rolled your eyes.

"Mom, he's your uncle. He's my great, great uncle ... or however that goes," you grumbled, straightening yourself out and stretching. "I don't know why we had to leave..."

An uncomfortable silence over came the car as you both remembered _why_ you had left. Your mother's grip on the steering wheel tightened and she gritted her teeth in annoyance. She glared at the road angirly and unfortunately for you she pressed the gas pedal hard and the car sped up immediately. You gripped onto the back of her seat, leaning forward and wincing as she sharply turned a corner. She smirked as two cars honked there horns and yelled at her, it wasn's like she hadn't been insulted before.

"Mom, I know your mad but-" You squeaked as she turned again, shivering as you realized just how upset she was. "_Stop sign,_ _**stop sign**_!"

"It's all your stupid cheating father's fault," She finally growled, her knuckles turning whiter as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. "If he hadn't met the insufferable blonde hussy then we would still be together, you would still have friends and-"

You leaned forward and gripped onto your mother's seat. "Okay mom I understand why your angry, but you should kill him not us." The car screeched to halt and made another turn into a small patch of dirt on the side of the road. As soon as she pulled over and stopped, she unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her. You watched the frustrated woman run her hands through her hair as she paced back and forth, muttering to herself.

A loud ringing sound caused you to jump in surprise and you reached into the front seat and grabbed your mother's cellphone.

"Yo, this is (**Name**), what do you want?" You answered, pushing your hair out of your eyes and crossing your legs.

"(**Name**)," came the stern reply and instantly you knew who it was. You twirled your hair with your finger as you laughed childishly.

"Ah, Uncle Bookman!" You exclaimed, "Hi"

"(**Name**), where is your mother?"

"She's outside, pacing. She's pretty upset right now, so I doubt I should let her drive again."

"Hmm, I see. Where are you?"

"We're at some intersection..." -you looked around, not seeing any sign to verify where you were- "We're parked in a dirt patch somewhere."

"I'll come to get you." Well, since Bookman was the history teacher, and he had lived in this town for about two hundred years, he peobably memorized where everything was by now

"Alright! I'll see ya soon, Uncle" You pressed a red button, ending the call, "I can't wait for that." You opened the door to the car, slipping out and walking over to you mother. She sighed in frustration, stopping to look at you.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"It was Uncle, he's coming to pick us up,"

"Why?"

"I dunno," you shrugged, "Maybe he's worried about you. You do have some problems."

"Hmph," She scowled, turning away and heading back towards the car, slamming the door as she entered.

"Yeah, I'm the childish one," you grumbled, crossing your arms across your chest and pouting. A few minutes later, Bookman came around and parked beside your mother. He climbed out of the passenger side, walking over to your mother, who had gotten out of the car. They both got into in a short conversation before Bookman turns to you.

"You will be going with Lavi," Bookman said, "I've already warned him not to touch you."

"Warned who?" you asked, tilting your head to the side.

"That would be me!" A cheerful voice exclaimed from behind you, and you let out a surprised noise and turned. A young boy, around eighteen or so, with dark red hair and bright green eyes smiled at you and waved. "I'm Lavi, nice to meet you." Bookman, without being seen, raised his fist and promptly smacked Lavi on his head. The latter grumbled, rubbing his head and glaring at the old man.

"I'm (**Name**)," You smiled, "Nice to meet you." He smiled flirtatiously, winking before getting another smack from Bookman.

"Behave, pup!" Bookman snapped, glaring at the red head and pushing your mother off towards her car. You waved as they left, and turned to Lavi who had opened the door.

"Nice car," You giggled, patting the old car and Lavi grinned.

"Yep. That old panda refuses to buy a new one," He shook his head, opening the door and slipping into the driver's side. "Come on, let's get going." You smiled, opening the door and jumping into the car, buckling your seatbelt. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I mean you just met a cute guy who lives with your uncle of whom you live with as well.

At Bookman's House

"It's as old and dusty as I remember it," You muttered, looking up at the rows of books Bookman had on his shelf. "I mean really..."

"Yup," Lavi laughed, "he hasn't changed much has he?"

"Nope. He sure does have a lot on history," You stopped, eyeing a book that had 'Holocaust: The Memory of the Jewish', "He's the teacher at D. Gray High though..."

"I am too!" Lavi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ehhh?" You gave him a confused look, "W-what? Your a teacher, but-"

"I'm not old like the rest of 'em?" Lavi smiled proudly.

"I wouldn't say that," Lavi facefaulted, "but I guess your better looking then most teachers."

"Oh ho," Lavi placed a hand in front of you, leaning to one side a smiling, "I see. So you think I'm handsome, eh?"

"Well, yeah." You started, ignoring his growing smile, "I mean compared to Bookman..." Lavi's hand dropped and he facefaulted again.

"You sure know how to ruin a man's ego in less then ten words," Lavi muttered, straightening himself out, "Anyway, Bookman always has chores for me to do and to teach you some responsibility, we're going to split the-" Lavi never got to complete his sentence, for he had just been kicked in the face.

"Ah! Lavi!" You squeaked, and turning towards your angry uncle and you scowled, "What did you do that for?" Bookman 'Hmphed' glaring at the red haired boy before looking back at you.

"Get situated in your room, and then you will meet others your age going to D. Gray High," Bookman pointed up the stairs, "Third door on the left." Bookman turned, probably to scold Lavi for some unknown reason, and you started up the stairs.

"More new people huh? And he is kinda young to be a teacher..."

Few Hours Later

"(**Name**)!" A certain loud, red headed male burst into your room, "C'mon! We're going to the Library to meet Lenalee and Allen." Lavi tugged on your arm, pulling you out of your new room.

"Owwww" You whined, "Stop pulling on me!" Of course he didn't listen, and he continued to pull you off into the unknown territory that was your new home.

On the Streets (Dawg)

"So, you've been here before but never actually left the house?"

"For the hundredth time, _**YES**_!" You snapped, causing Lavi to chuckle and wiggle his finger at you.

"Don't be like that around Allen and Lenalee, their both too nice to tell you your being a brat, but I'm not," Lavi smiled and ruffled your hair. "Now get a smile on your face and get walking will you?"

At the Library

"And I thought Uncle bookman had a lot of books..." You muttered, nearly gasping at the large rows and columns of books the small building held. Lavi grinned, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Jeez, the people who work here have no life at all. Wow, I wonder if they have ghost stories." You were about to head off to a random section, but Laiv grabbed onto your arm and pulled you closer to him.

"Hmm, Allen and Lenalee will be near the back, I'll go find them, so don't wander off," Lavi walked away, leaving you in the middle of a very dusty, very big library.

"Hmph. I know where I'm going." You grumbled, walking in the opposite direction Lavi had gone, "Maybe I can see something interesting while he finds his friends." It didn't take long for you to find a good book to start reading and you very happily did so. You don;t know how long it had been since you had started reading, all you noticed was a gorgeous man, dressed in what seems to be a suit walk over to you. He has longish brown hair, golden eyes and dark skin. He seemed like a higher up, one of the rich kids living up in the mansion that was towering over the small town. The man glanced at you, seeming to question himself before walking closer to you.

"I'm sorry, Madam, but I don't believe we've meant," The man smiled as you turned pink, "Who might you be?"

"Ah, I'm **(First Name) (Last Name)**,nice to meet you," You murmured, and he smiled, causing you to turn a darker shade of red. He offered his hand to help you up, and you took it, sweating as you realized how warm his hands were.

"Sir Tyki Mikk, at your service," he let go bowed slightly, giving you another charming smile. "Your new around here?"

"Um, yeah. I'm going to the high school..." You murmured, slightly frustrated with yourself. You hadn't been this shy around lavi, in fact, you had told the red haired male just about everything that was going on in your head with a second thought. But this man just seemed so... distant. It was like he was from a completely different place, not some rundown town, maybe he was prince, or a reoyal knight. This guy had to be royalty. _'No, scratch that,' _You thought, '_He is definetly from a royal family. Kind of like a fairy tale of some sort.'_

"Oh ho, my niece goes to that school aswell," You couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at this, the man was old enough to have a niece and you were only fifteen.You almost squeaked in embarrassment as Tyki chuckled at your ever so obvious thoughts.

"I'm still young, she's my niece by adoption." He chuckled, "And you, my lady, are a very pretty girl." He leaned forward, placing his left hand on your cheek and the other under your chin. It took you a moment to realize how close he was to an dwhat kind of position you were in.

"I-I'm not really-" You squeaked as a book went flying by your head, almost hitting Tyki, but he gracefully avoided it.

"Get your hands off her stupid Noah!" Lavi emerged from behind a shelf of books, two people following him suit. The shorter white haired boy on Lavi's right seemed to be as annoyed as Lavi sounded, and the green haired girl looked worried. Tyki no longer had that calm look to him, but he had a very anoyed, maybe even hateful one.

"Stupid Exoricists," Tyki hissed, "I know you can't control yourself, but at least try to in the presence of young ladies." Tyki's eye flitted over to you, then to Lenalee then back to Lavi.

"It doesn't matter. She's an Exorcist like we are, so you can sod off!" You tilted your head to the side at Lavi's exclamation.

"Uh..."

"Quiet (**Name)**, we're arguing." Lavi snapped and you twitched with anger, ready to shout back, but Tyki interrupted.

"Well, you sure treat your friends well don't you, you annoying rabbit." Tyki smirked, turning so his back was facing Lavi but he could still see you. "I really must be going now, no reason to stay, you might embarrass yourselves..." Tyki smiled at you. "I shall see you in the highschool Miss **(Name)**."

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Goodybye..."

"**(Name).**" You turned towards Lavi, your eyes blazing with anger.

"Who the _**HELL**_ do you think you are?" You shouted, "I sure can talk for myself, and even if you have something to pick with that gu, why make him hate me, too? Am I not allowed to make friends at all? And what the hell does he mean by Exorcists and Noahs. I'm already sick and tired of this town, I wanna go home, go to bed, and never wake up ever again. You are the most annoying jerk I have ever met!" Lavi looked nervous, maybe even guilty while you were yelling at him, but right now you couldn't give a damn. He just ruined a chance for you to make a new friend, and then you realized you didn't have a good chance of making friends with Allen or Lenalee now either.

"I'm going home!" You growled, turning and heading towards the door that lead to the streets.

"But, you'll get lost!" Lavi called out.

"I don't give a damn." You stomped out, slamming the door and not caring whether you had slightl pissed off the librarian.

_'I just ruined my chances of ever actually meeting friends. Tyki probably won't come near me now because of Lavi, Lavi must feel annoyed, Lenalee and Allen must think I'm obnoxious... God. Why did we have to leave? I never want to see my father again. __**NEVER.**__' _You choked back tears as you continued walking, er, stomping down the sidewalk, innocent by-standers moving out of the way of your wrath. "Hmph, I guess I'm lucky to hav a good mom and uncle..."

Loud, obnoxius laughter sounded from behind you and you turned to face two boys.

"Looks like your luck's run out, hii."


	2. Chapter 2: The Noahs

"Who the hell are you morons?" Still a bit irked from your last encounter with Lavi, you couldn't find it in yourself to kindly reply to their sudden appearance and exclamation. You crossed your arms across your chest, scowling unhappily.

"Hey, hey! Who do you think your calling idiots?!" The dark haired boy snapped, his blonde partner twitching in annoyance. You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms across your chest. You were in no mood to deal with this. You just wanted to go home, play your computer and eat some ice cream.

"The two teen boys standing in front of me who think I'm afraid of them because they put too much clown make-up on," You replied, not in the least bit afraid of them. Right now, every bone in your body was seething with anger and excitement, it was not a good idea to start with you now. "So, if you could leave me alone, then we can go our seperate ways. And if that word is too big for you, you can go that way"-You pointed to where you had come from- "And I can go the other way. No move along monkies, and get back to your circus."

"You don't know who're your messing with do you?" You didn't have any time to think before two golden guns were in your face. A tremor of fear coursed through your veins as you realized, these guys are hoods. You took a step back, glaring at the fence that prevented you from running away.

_'I should've noticed from the dark clothing a make-up. I can't believe my luck. Man, I sure wish Lavi followed me.' _You thought, continuing to glare at the two hoods in front of you. _'These guys really mean business- Hey, wait a minute...' _You took a step forward, leaning closer to the boys. this surprised both teens, causing them to stumble back.

"You look like Tyki." You murmured, raising an eyebrow as you observed their dark skin and the stigmata on their foreheads.

**"WE DO NOT!"**

You twitched as you pushed both teens out of your face. "Yeah, you have the same dark skin and that tattoo, not tomention you have the same weirdm gold eyes. Although Tyki's looked slightly different..." You pointed towards the cross like marks on the foreheads. _'That's probably their gang symbol.'_

"We're not as ugly as Tyki, hii!"

"Tyki's not ugly," You murmured bluntly, "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" There was an awkward silence and the blonde sniffled slightly.

"You must be one of he exorcists!" The black haired boy shouted, ignoring your last statement

"... Well, I don't know what that is, so let's get back to the point. Who are you and why should I care? You have 10 seconds, go."

"I'm Devitto."

"I'm Jasdero, and together we're JasDevi, hii~"

"Okay. So, your on the 'Noahs' side?" They nodded. "And you know Tyki?" They nodded, though they seemed to think for a second beofre doing so. "So... Why are you bothering me?"

"Exorcists on our turf get beaten up, so you better watch your step, hii~" You stared at Jasdero for a quarter of second before glancing up at the sky and taking in your surroundings. You were in the rich neighborhood. Bookman's house might've been nice and big, but they weren't as fancy as these houses. Every single house was painted a nice, light color, usually ranging from white to yellow. Their windows had curtains, no paint was chipping off of them, the windows weren't cracked, and the lawns were glowing green, even as the sky turned dark.

"Wow, _you_ live around here?"

"No, hii~ We live up in the Earl's mansion, hii~" Jasdero pointed and you followed his finger, only to meet the sight of annoyed golden eyes. Of course, they were the annoyed golden eyes of a very handsome man.

"What are you idiots doing?"

**"WE'RE NOT IDIOTS! ONLY TYKI IS!"** JasDevi snapped at the exact same time, glaring at the elegant man before them. Tyki scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning to face you.

"Mrs. (**Name**), I hope these idiots didn't harm you in anyway." Tyki took your hand in his own and you smiled shyly.

"No, I was just leaving. I have to go, really. It's no problem, Tyki..." you pulled your hand from his grasp, desperately hoping he didn't notice the dark blush staining your cheeks. You turned, giving one last bone chilling glare at JasDevi before storming off in the opposite direction. Tyki continued to smile until your form disappeared over the horizon and then he turned towards the twins.

"How stupid can you get? She's undecided. She's neither an Exorcist or a Noah. We want her on our side, but that's less likely to happen now. Such morons..." Tyki turned and sighed, starting to walk away in a graceful manner. "Plus, I'm trying to get Road to become good friends with her so that she'll agree with us." JasDevi glanced at each other, laughing like idiots as they followed Tyki back to Old Millenium's Mansion.

"Tyki has a crush! Tyki had a crush~"

_**~Bookman's House~**_

"... Did I find my way home?" You sighed in relief as you jumped up the steps to your home. Let's just say that it took awhile before you found your way back and you found a lot of things that were worse than JasDevi. Like bears, and weird, old men who want you to exterminate vampires for you.

"(**Name**)!" As you were reaching for the door, you were tackled in a hug by a certain red haired boy.

"Your.. crushing... me..." You coughed, pushing the male away and taking a few deep breaths. Lavi's worried green eyes scanned you over, obviously searching for any marks or wounds.

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh, good. We're glad something bad didn't happen to you." There was a small silence, and you glanced behind Lavi, meeting the deep purple eyes of the girl from the library. She had a cheerful expression on her face, her green hair was tied in pigtails, and she was wearing a long, lack dress. "I never got to introduce myself, I'm Lenalee Lee, it's nice to meet."

"Nice to meet you?" You smiled brightly. Another girl, eh? You pushed Lavi out of the way, causing him to stumble off the porch and into some bushes. "I'm (**First Name**) (**Last Name**), sorry about the scene in the library eariler. I guess I was nervous and having a mental break down of sorts. you know how drama is."

"It's nothing to worry about, my brother does it all the time. But, maybe you should come inside, it's pretty dark outside and it does get cold around here at night." Lenalee ushered you into the house before glancing out the door. "C'mon Lavi, stop fooling around and come inside, you'll catch a cold if you don't."

"Thanks for the support, Lenalee," Lavi pushed himself up, brushing away any leaves or twigs that happened to be in his hair. _**"Women."**_

***A Few Minutes Later***

"Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker." The white haired boy smiled cutely as held out his hand for you to shake. You gratefully shook it, ignoring the disgruntled face of Lavi.

"All I got was a kick in the face..."

"That reminds me," You turned towards Lavi, "Where's Mom and Bookman?"

"Mom went out to shop and Bookman went out. I don't know where he is but a date is out of the question." Lavi chuckled.

"You know, you shouldn't say things like that." Lenalee scolded, wagging her finger at Lavi who coughed and muttered a small 'yeah'.

"Yeah, it's just like Bookman to come flying through a window or something to kick you in the face," You managed to squeak, glancing around as if you could actually spot the panda slash ninja. Lavi smiled and waved his hand disinterestdely, still taking a second to glance around to make sure Bookman really wasn't around.

"Anyway. Where were you?" Allen asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was on the rich side of town, I know that. I met these to guys, Jasdero and Devitto..." The rooms atmosphere suddenly dropped and Lenalee looked at you worriedly.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" She asked, the pained look in her eyes mean she deifnelty knew who you were talking about but...

"No, Tyki came along and saved me by telling them to back off and I just walked away after that, why?" You tilted your head to the side, taking a second to glance at the red haired male beside you.

"Oh, well it's a long story (Name)..." Lavi murmured, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Lenalee had taken a seat on one of Bookman's old couches and Allen was sitting beside her with a solemn expression on his face. You took a seat next to Lenalee.

"We have time."

"Well, long story short, they sent one of our friends to the hospital. He was in a coma for days and he was badly injured..."

"What!?"

"Yeah. Kuro-chan was pretty beat up, he didn't even wake up when we found him. He had bruises and cuts, it looked like he had been stabbed multiple times too. All of us could hardly sleep knowing that those Noah did something so bad to someone they barely knew. But I guess that's just the way war is around here?"

"War? But you guys- and they're just-" You waved your hands in the air, trying to understand what Lavi just told you. _'War! I can't believe it, how can someone as young as Lavi or Allen or Lenalee get involved in something so brutal. And Kuro-chan? How was he? What happened? And what exactly are the Noahs and the Exorcists?'_

"Kids? Well, yeah we all are, but we're enemies, too." You gave Lavi a look that told him you weren't very comfortable talking about the mini-war going on between them and the Noahs.

"Why?" You whispered, putting your elbows on your knees and looking at the floor.

"Because we're the exact opposite of them."

"Opposite? But Tyki seemed just like-" You jumped up in front of Lavi, and he placed a hand on your shoulder.

"He's only acting nice because your not on a side yet. Once you choose though, he'll either turn hostile towards you if you bcome an Exorcist or he'll treat you as his own if you become a Noah." Allen interjected. The poor white haired boy still had a troubled look on his face.

"I see. How is your friend now?"

"Oh, Kuro-chan? He's great! He's gotten stronger so he could beat them up if they come at him again. You'll meet him when we go to school tomorrow." You twitched at the mention of school and you slapped Lavi's hand off your shoulder.

"Tomorrow." You deadpanned, shaking your head. "Tomorrow. School."

"Yep," Lavi laughed cheerfully, placing a hand on your shoulder again. "Welcome to D. Gray High, where all the teachers are strict and all the students are nice!" Allen smirked.

"Well, obvoiously they haven't met Kanda." Allen muttered, smiling as Lenalee broke into a fit of giggles. Everybody was laughing now, the room's atmosphere become more light-hearted, and now, maybe you had a chance to make new friends.

"Oh, and (**Name**)..." You glared at Lavi. "Your going to have to come to school with me at 6:30, so I'll wake you up around 5:30 'kay?"

**"You've gotta be freakin' kidding me."**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

Lavi yawned tiredly as he stared at the ceiling of his room, cuddling closer to his dark green satin sheets. Sleep sounded wonderful right now, maybe he could take a little nap... The red head let out a sigh of content as he buried himself deeper into his sheets and rested his had on his pillow again. Lavi didn't know how much time had passed, he just knew a very loud alarm clock was going off in his ear and he couldn't stand it anymore. Not even the pillow could drown out the sound of the ringing alarm clock.

"Weird, usually I get up before the alarm goes off, man how long did I sleep..." Lavi yawned, scratching his chest as he stood up and stretched, "Huh. Only six thirty, eh? Well I only have to be in school in half an hour..." He sighed again, lazily walking over to his closet and looking through it. "Wait, did I say six thirty?!" Lavi immediately jumped up, turning to glare at his alarm clock. It indeed said six thirty in bright red numbers and it continually blinked at him, mocking him and his laziness. He shook his head. It would only take him a few minutes to get ready but he couldn't help but feel he forgot something...

_***Your Room* **_

You were happily dreaming about weird pink bunnies and red headed morons when a loud slamming sound caused you to nearly fall out of your bed, but that didn't do it. Someone who ran over ot you and flipped you off was what woke you up. You yawned, growling as you clutched the sheets of your bed a pulled yourself up. Your (Color) eyes flitted over to the worried Lavi who was looking over you.

"(**Name**), get up! Get your shower and your uniform, quick!" Lavi had somehow made it all the around your bed in lesss than a second and he put his hands under your arms and lifted you into a standing position, "Come on! We're late, we can't be late, my teaching license might get revoked if I'm late again!" Lavi pushed you into the bathroom, conviently placed in front of your room and you fell onto the floor with a 'thump'. All you knew was that you were laying on a furry white rug, and it felt just like your pillow in some ways.

"Ugh. Stop rushing me-"You groaned after lifting your head and Lavi promptly ignored you. He threw a towel in your face before you could even complete your sentence and you fell back again. "Right, shower..."

"Okay, here I'll or start it," Lavi jumped into the bathroom, running the water until he thought it was just right. Of course, you were still half dead, since you were not a morning person, so you started undressing in front of Lavi. Said red head turned and his eyes widened. They shifted to your barely covered chest, only covered by the tops of your arms, and then they flicked a bit lower. By then, the steam had caused you to wake up a bit and you screamed in surprise as Lavi still stared at you. With a swing of your fist you managed to knock Lavi clear out of the bathroom.

"Get out, perve!" Your foot met Lavi's face before you slammed the door again and Lavi sweatdropped as he rubbed his now throbbing face. Damn, and now he knew that kicking people in the face apparently ran in the family.

"_Women_," Lavi groaned, "Boy am I glad Bookman and her mom aren't here, or I'd be dead right now." Lavi sighed again, pushing himself off the floor and walking downstairs to make some breakfast. He had to hurry, it was like the one movie he was forced to watch where the rabbit kept saing he was late for an improtant date or something. Lavi rolled his eyes, there really wasn't anytime to think right now, he just had to get ready for school. "God, I feel like I'm a teenager again."

_***15 minutes later* **_

"Here, have a cookie," Lavi stuffed a cookie into your mouth, hurrying around the kitchen to pack things away before he left. "Get in the car. Here's the keys, open the doors and turn on the air conditioner. It's just like your mom's car, so you should know how to turn it on." Lavi had what looked like a black suitcase, all filled with books and papers for the children at D. Gray High. The red head obviously had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, probably making his young life not very enjoyable. You wondered why he even became a teacher.

Lavi was cut out for other jobs, he was obviously respinsible for multiple things and he was very smart. Also yesterday night, you found out that Lavi only sleeps in his underwear and he has some muscles, so he could be in construction. He probably could hammer nails into a wall or something, you had seen a small black hammer hanging on a bracelet in his room and it looked pretty real. It wasn't plastic that was for sure. Maybe he used it to fight with the Noahs.

"Lavi, I need help with this stupid bow tie thingie!" You had also discovered that your school had a uniform. Even tohugh Lavi said it earlier, you never really listened to him. Your chest was squished against the the thin school girl shirt and you kept self conciously tugging the skirt down, but the bow was the worst thing of all. Usually people would somehow evenly tie the bow and make it look nice, but you could do no such thing. It just came out uneven, you couldn't tie it straight and since it was a part of the uniform, you would get in trouble if it wasn't on, and who wants to get in trouble on your first day at a new school?

"(**Name**)..." Lavi grinned as he took a few steps over to you, standing in front of you and taking the red cloth into his hands. "Watch." Lavi started to tie the ribbon, his hands smoothly getting the bow into a knot, and yet it was still perfectly straight. Hes hand lightly brushed your chest and you turned red, not noticing Lavi's sly smile. But the smill faded wuickly as he took another glance at the clock.

"Come on," He murmured, grabbing his case of homework and pushing you out of the house. Lavi locked the door, and made a beeline for his car. "Well, I know you'll be in my homeroom with Allen, Lenalee's in Kanda's homeroom, so you won't see her much. But we generally five the same homework for most things, and since we switch around all day, there's not much to worry about."

"Who's Kanda?" You asked curiously, giving Lavi a sideways glance.

"Oh, he's just my best friend." Lavi grinned as he made a turn into the parking lot. "We've known each other forever! We're practically brothers!"

"..." You gave Lavi a skeptical look. His best friend would have to be as annoying and loud as he was, right? You weren't looking forward to seeing this 'Kanda' person at all. And soon enough you'd know why. But that's for a different chapter in the story you call life.

_***At School***_

"Lavi, I don't even have a drivers license and I can drive better than you can." You twitched as you climbed out of his car, a small bookbag slung over your shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. the old panda tells me the same thing. I drive fine and you'll get used to it eventually." Lavi rolled his eyes, slamming the door to his car loudly. You had parked behind a large gray building, obviously the school, and you were currently walking around to a door on it's side. "You'll come to the back door with me everyday, alright? We'll get up earlier next time, and with the load of homework your teachers will give to you, you better get a taste for coffee."

"Okay," You nodded your head, yawning tiredly as you followed Lavi into the building. The halls were gray, and lockers took up most of it. The floor was red and white checkered, smooth to walk on and blending well with the boring wall.

"How bland." You commented, your eyes scanning the radom flyers that dotted the white walls. You frowned, crossing your arms across your chest as you followed Lavi down the winding hallway. The school halls had a smell to them, it smelt a bit like ink and spearmint, it was nice to say the least. It felt like home.

"Yeah. he classrooms aren't much different. But anyway, we have to go to the principal's office first. We need to get you your schedule." Lavi turned right down another hallway and you followed suit.

This hallway had more color to it, in fact it even had a theme. It looked like a dungeon. The walls were made of thick gray bricks and some windows were triangle shaped laterns hanging out of them. You shivered, mentally noting that this wasn't at all comfortable and it was also cold. Lavi cheerfully walked threw the hallway and you had to jog to keep up with him.

"Lavi, I'm freakin' _freezing_," you murmured, tilting your head down as you rubbed your arms to try and warm yourself up. "This is just like a dungeon."

"Yes, my brother didn't rebuild this part yet," A famliar gentle voice said from another room. Lenalee smiled at you, her dark hair was still in two pigtails. Her lips were curved into a small smile as she handed you a velvet jacket. "Here. You can't wear it during class, but it's always cold so keep this with you."

You gratefully took the jacket, slipping your arms into the warm sleeves. "Thanks, Lenalee. But, your brother works here?"

"Yes. He's the principal here."

"Sorry Lenalee, but we have to get her schedule. She'll talk to you at lunch." Lavi pushed you forward again, waving at Lenalee. She smiled and waved back, disappearing back into the room she was standing in front of.

"That's Kanda's homeroom. He wanted something down this hallway, he's kinda mean like that. But don't worry, my homeroom is a lot brighter than this." Lavi stopped in front of a shiny wooden door, opening it and pushing you inside before resuming to talk. "I love this school, I really do. It's one of the reasons I started working here. And I also get to mingle with other Exorcists."

"Really?" You murmured, "How old are all the teacher's in this school?" There was a small chuckle from Lavi and he smiled, resting a hand on your head.

"Well, the music teacher, Cross, is in his early thirties I think. Kanda is eighteen just like me, of course he's not as _handsome _as** I **am." Lavi smirked.

"Actually, if you say he isn't he probably is."

"Eh?"

"If you say you look better than him, than obviously he must actually look better than you making you say he's ugly so I don't try and figure out what he looks like and I can continue to fangirl over you while you cop-a-feel every once in awhile. So I guess he must be hot as hell."

"What?" Lavi looked utterly lost and it was obvious by the way he narrowed his eyes he did not appreciate being called a pervert. "I didn't understand a word you said."

"It's girl logic, love." You childishly slapped his cheek, smling as he playfully growled and grabbed your hand. "C'mon, (**Name**) let's go meet principal Kumoi!" He kept a firm grip on your hand as he pulled you through yet another door. And you couldn't help but notice his hands were extremely soft and warm. Your cheeks turned pink and you shook your head.

'Bad thoughts go away,' you thought, not noticing the look Lavi was giving you.

"You alright, (**Name**)?" He asked, stopping and grabbing your other hand.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine!" You pulled your hand away from Lavi's and blushed as you glared forward. "Let's go!" And like that, you stomped through the glass door that had 'Principal' in bold letters on it. Lavi sighed again, rubbing his fingers against his temples.

"Girl logic, eh?" Lavi scratched his head. "I;m gonna have a great time trying to convince her to be an Exorcist." And with that said, he followed you into Kumoi's offiice.


	4. Chapter 4: Homeroom

_**Author's Note: To all of my Ghost readers, if you like the story please review~ It let's me know if I'm doing good (or bad) and it makes my day when someone actually takes time to type anything even if it is critique. **_

"Hello, I'm Kumoi Lee, Principal of this school and science teacher, it's very nice to meet you miss (**Name**), I am very glad to make your aqquantince," You smiled and shook his hand. The blue haired man pushed his glasses up, pressing a button and then talking into it. "Miranda, please bring Miss (**Name**)'s schedule here now please." A crashing sound came from the other side of the speaker and then a timid voice started to speak.

"R-right away sir, _eehh_-" Another crashing sound came from the other side, "I'm sorry!" Another click. Kumoi sighed and gave you a soft smile.

"Sorry about that. She's a bit clumsy but she gets the job done most of the time," He chirped the last part loudly, and a sigh came from behind a door behind Kumoi.

"H-here," A long black haired woman timidly stepped out from behind the door, holding a piece of paper to her chest. She had long, wavy black hair and large, nervous brown eyes that kept darting bck and forth. She looked like she was afraid to even move as she stood in the doorway. She had on a long black dress, it was frilly at the bottom, a purple scarf was wrapped around her desk and she had black heels on as well.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you Miranda-san," You chirped, walking around Kumoi's desk to face Miranda. She glanced at your outstretched hand before smiling and nodding.

"I'm Miranda Lotto, that's my full name," She handed you a piece of paper, "This is your schedule, It has all your c-classes and time periods as well as which class your going to. The school is actually small, so you s-should be able to find your way to m-most of your classes."

"Thank you, Miranda-san," You glanced at the paper, sighing as you saw all of your classes. "Double period of math, English, and science. Then lnch, social studies,art, gym for forty minutes... and then R.E.S. Oh wow, I can't believe all these classes. I have to spend more time in math with that idiot-" you pointed towards a confusedLavi "-and I can't wait, for social studies. Did Bookman come home today?"

"I love you, too, (**Name**)," Lavi sighed, walking forward and wrapping an arm around your shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." You blunk twice before patting his head. He smiled, playfully grabbing your hand aand pushing it away. You stuck out your tongue in response, and Lavi chuckled lightly.

"Come one, I have my schedule, it's time for class." Lavi rolled his eyes, and you both slunk out of the office. With a loud slam, you closed the door behind you, following Lavi to his classroom.

"..." Miranda was worriedly watching the door, sometimes shifting back and forth and pushing her black dress down. "I-"

"Is something wrong Miranda?" Kumoi gave the black haired woman a confused look. She turned to face him, her arms crossed in front of her.

"I feel like I know her from somwhere," she whispered. "Like I know her, but I can't remember." Kumoi chuckled and nodded.

"Well, you better get back to work, can't have you slacking off can I?" Kumoi said rather cheerfully. Miranda's eyes widened as she straightened her back out before bowing down to him.

"I'M SORRY!" she shouted pushing herse;f back up and running back into her office. Kumoi sighed, messing with a few papers on his desk.

"I feel as if I remember her aswell, I wonder from where though." He sighed tiredly, slamming his head agains this desk, succesfully causing papers to fly everywhere. "It'a gonna be a long day. I wonder if Lenalee made any coffee in the teacher's room."

~Lavi's Classroom~

"Oh, how cozy," You glanced around, eyeing the grayish bricks that made up the room. "It makes me feel at home." It was styled like any other classroom, but it had a medieval fell to it. In all honesty you were surprised there weren't people hanging form the wall moaning for food and water. "When's Allen gonna be here?"

"Oh ho, does someone like Allen~" Lavi taunted from his desk, "I smell love in the air~" Your cheeks turned pink and you glared at the red headed teacher.

"Well, what's it to you? Allen's adorable! He's so innocent and caring, unlike someone I know." You deadpanned, plopping down into one of the desks and resting your chin on the palm of your hand, "He's just a chick magnet, Lavi. I wonder what this Kanda person looks like-" Lavi glared at you.

"Do you want extra homework young lady?" you stuck out your tongue in defiance. "Okay, detention!"

"Oh nooo~ Not detention, I'll never survive," You let your head slam against the desk. "I am so tired"

"Well (**Name**) when you meet Kanda.... Have you ever heard beofre you judge a man walk a mile in his shoes?"

"Yeah actually. After that who cares, he's a mile away and you have his shoes."

"Okay, that's not the moral to the story," Lavi sighed, "It's just... Kanda is a bit on the mean side. And by that I mean he's the **complete opposite **of Allen."

"Your the opposite of Allen too, but I still like you." You chirped, and Lavi sweatdropped.

"Well, that's not the point! He's the exact opposite of me, too. He's a grumpy, anit-social, pretty boy-"

"Wouldn't it be cliche if he just walked through the door right now and chopped your head off with, like, a sword or something..." You giggled, "Ooooh~ It should be named Mugen, too. just like that famous samurai on TV." You smiled as Lavi gave you an exasperated look.

"Once again. Not. The. Point. And where the hell do you get these ideas from?" You shrugged, letting your hair fall into your face.

"Well, it just sounded right, that would be pretty badass. But enough about this pretty boy. So~ When's Allen gonna get here~ " You smiled, sitting on top of a desk and chilidishly swinging your legs back and forth. "Well? Tell me~"

"Hey, what's with the sudden obsession with Allen?" Lavi asked, scowling as he shuffled around the room and placing things away. The blackboard in front of the room had 'Lavi' written sloppily across the board. In fact, his _'V'_ look alot like a '_C_'. You giggled to yourself, realixing his name could be _'Laci' _and not wanting to destroy any sense of masculinity he had left, you but that thought into the deep crevices of your mind. Coming back to reality, you sighed boredly, returning your train of thought back to the red haired male's question.

"Well~ Allen's awesome, and he's so cute. And it looks like it'll be fun to embarrass him. Hee~ " You had brightened up immediatly, thoughts of seeing the white haired Exorcist fresh in your mind. You stood up, stretching your arms before running to the board and erasing Lavi's name. "My god, your hand writing is atrocious." You grabbed a small white piece of chalk, elegantly writing his name across the board in huge letters. "There we go. Much better~" Lavi frowned and turned around to face you. He crossed his arms across his chest and scowled at the borad.

"Now it looks like a girl wrote it." He moaned, smacking his head against a book he just happened to pick up a few seconds earlier.

"I am a girl." You deadpanned, narrowing your eyes at his statement, he simply shrugged his shoulder and shifted somewhere else. Your eyes followed him around the room, daring him to say something else.

"Sometimes, I'm not so sure." He smiled as you growled, picking up the recently discarded chalk and promptly throwing it at his head. He caught, laughing as he mocked you by sticking out his tongue.

"Take that! You have girly handwriting, you have girly handwriting~" The slam of the door to the classroom alerted you that someone else had just walked in. "Allen~" You jumped from where you were, your arms wrapping around Allen as you nuzzled his neck. "Kyaaa~" Maybe you were just doing this to embarrass him or maybe it was to make Lavi jealous. Who knows?

"(**N-Name**)," Allen stuttered, his cheeks now a dark pinkish color. "U-umm..." His grey eyes shifted back and forth, from the narrowed eyed Lavi to the smiling you.

"Hee~ I couldn't wait to see you. All I've seen is him~" You stuck your tongue out in Lavi position before letting go of the white haired male and sliding beside him.

"O-oh," Allen murmured, disappointment obvious on his face. You tilted your head to the side, the blond side of your brain was apparently the only functioning thing this morning because you found yourself very confused by his reaction. Grabbing onto his arms, you made him face your direction and his cheeks again turned a dark pink color.

"What's wrong?" He coughed, straightening himself out and turning away again.

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway, have you met Kumoi-san yet?" Allen quickly changed the subject and Lavi continued his business of walking around the classroom and cleaning it up before any students arrived.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." You had been surprised by the change of subject but none-the-less your blonde side disappeared from existence for the moment while your brunette side kicked up. "He seemed like he had too many happy pills if you know what I mean?" Lavi coughed from his place across the room causing you to glare in his direction. "**I** wasn't asking **you**, Lavi, I was _telling _you." Allen sweatdropped, taking a seat next to where you had been sitting.

"(**Name**)-chan~?" Lavi, almost literally, fluttered to stand in front of Allen. " Since when hav we called anybody but Lenalee, 'chan' ?" Lavi grinned as the white haired boy stuttered an answer out.

"A-ah. but she's my friend like Lenalee, a-and-" Allen waved his hand back and forth protectively, not pleasing the grinning Lavi. The red head jumped over to his desk beofre looking up and teasing Allen again.

"Aww~ Does someone have a crush?" You choked as Lavi said 'crush' and both boys turned to look at you. "(**Name**) and Allen, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" You blushed, turning to glare at the red haired male.

"Congratulations, Lavi, you know how to spell kissing," You chirped, "Something you can only wish for~" You drifted over to Allen's side, leaning down and wrapping an arm around said Exorcist's neck. His face turned red, clashing with his white hair and light clothes. "Ne, we would make such a cute couple, right Allen?"

"A-ah, (**Name**)-chan-" You and Lavi ignored him as you glared at each other, both of you silently thinking up an argument.

"Old man."

"Little brat."

"Anal moron."

"Oh yeah, well-" Lavi stopped, realizing someone was glaring at him from the door. A boy, maybe around Lavi's age, was standing in the doorway. The only reason you could tell it was a boy was because you had traveled all over the country and you had also meant Allen. He had long dark blue hair, piercing eyes, and the nicest body you had ever seen. He was glaring in the doorway, his eyes looked like they could create holes in Lavi's head. The room turned silent, and it felt like a cold air came in.

"Oooh~ Is that _Kanda_?" You murmured into Allen's ear, and he smirked, nodding. His gray eyes shifted from Lavi to Kanda and he let out a small sigh of boredom.

"Forget something today, Kanda?" Allen's sudden bravery _slightly_ scared you. But only slightly.

"Stupid rabbit, what did you do with my shirt!" Kanda snapped, his long dark hair swinging dramatically behind him. You glanced up at Lavi, his grin growing considerably as his emerald green eyes showed remorse.

"Well, that's what I've been looking for. But I thought you might've brought another shirt, Yu." Lavi chuckled.

"Yu?" You piped up, immediatly regretting it as he glared at you. You let out a small 'eep' before jumping around Allen to hid behind him. Or on his side. "Save me, Allen." Allen smirked, his and Kanda's eyes meeting each other's gaze and sparks flew. Well form your fist guess, him and Allen did **NOT** get along very well. You stood up straight, placing your shin in Allen's tuft of white hair as you glowered at Kanda.

"I think you were right Lavi." Kanda and Lavi both turned to face you, and Lavi quickly shook his head. He even waved his arms to stop you form talking, but it obviously didn't work. "You were so right when you called him a pretty boy. You were right when you called him cool, too." Lavi grinned as Kanda glared at him again.

"Y-yeah."

"He's a Constipated, Out of shape, Overweight, _**Loser**_." You giggled as Lavi turned as white as a ghost and Kanda turned dark red.

"_Stupid rabbit_."

You would never realize how hurt Lavi was going to be by the end of the day.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Noahs and Exorcists

_**Author's Note: A nice long chapter for all :D Enjoy.**_

After Kanda savagely attacked Lavi, the rest of the class white haired male was the one who had pryed Kanda off of Lavi, it seemed Kanda didn't have as much killing intent towards him, but Kanda still glared at being ordered around. And as you thought, all the girls waved to Lavi and smiled like they were fangirls, and you couldn't help but feel jealous. You didn't quite realize why you wanted to hurt those girls, but you did. You ignored the urge to kill though, taking your seat beside Allen.

"(**Name**)-chan?" Allen murmured form beside, watching as you glared at a younger woman who was standing in front of the class. She had long blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and a very short skirt. Every girl was glaring at the woman, every male but Allen was ogling the women, and you were just fuming in your seat. Your (**color**) eyes remained locked on the blonde beauty as she flirted with Lavi in front of everyone.

"Allen." You gritted your teeth, balling your hand into a fist as you squirmed in your seat. "Allen, distract me. Now." The white haired boy started to stutter. He obviously didn't know how to stop your from literally walking up and punching the teacher. Two slams on his desk and Lavi had everybody looking at him. The blonde strutted put of the room, winking at Lavi one last time before slamming the door shut.

"We have an assembly today~" Lavi smiled down at his students, "And, you know how Kumoi gets when we're late. So, let's go. Line up now." He clapped his hands, and simultanesouly everybody stood up and lined up near the door. You and Allen stayed near the back of the line and you crossed your legs, thinking of extremely sadistic ways to torture the lady that was flirting with your Lavi. Wait, your Lavi? You let out an annoyed sigh as your eyes flitted over the red headed male who was explaining something in front of the line. Allen was standing quietly in his spot, nervously watching you as if you would spontaneously combust if he looked away for a second. Lavi grinned and pointed out the door and everyone followed.

Lavi trailed behind you and Allen, chatting with another teacher of whom had just walked up to him. He had long, dark red hair much like Lavi's as well as dark brown eyes and a smirk. He was gorgeous. "Who's that, Allen?" You murmured, and he looked back for a milisecond before quickly turning forward again. He had a look of dread on his face as he walked down the hall and you swear he was glancing back at the teacher as if he might strike him with a hammer or something.

"Allen?" You jabbed the latter in his side, causing him to jump and drawing the attention of the red haired teacher's onto him. You sighed as Lavi mocked the poor white haired boy.

"Hmph, the boy who's failing music is traveling with a beautiful young girl? I think not," He smiled as Allen went to shout something, but he pushed the white haired Exorcist out of the way. He walked beside you, and you couldn't help but blush as what he said repeated in your mind over and over again. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful....

"I am Cross Marian, the music teacher of D. Gray High and I presume you are (**First Name**) (**Last Name**)?" You nodded your head and muttered a small 'Yes' a bit too quickly. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, bringing you closer to him so that you could smell his cologne. Your face turned red as you mentally squealed. You were having a fangirl moment and boy were you proud. Some girls from the front of the line glared back at you and some boys even seemed jealous. But only some. The other boys seemed to be jealous of you which only slightly creeped you out in this case.

"I hope you stay the whole year, Miss. (**Name**), I will be glad to teach such a pretty girl." You smiled and nodded your head, realizing you no longer had the ability to talk. Allen was growling unhappily as he walked beside Cross and Lavi was frowning as he watched you. Cross' eyes seemed to glance down evey once in awhile as he looked you up and down and watched, and in Lavi's head Cross was waiting for

"Do you work out, Cross-sama?" You had caught a small glimpse of his chest, blushing as your eyes watched him smirk. You walked side-by-side in silence for another few minutes before you finally made it to the auditorium. Cross then left to go watch over his own class, but not before smiling at you on last time and smirking in Allen's direction. You sighed happily, and immediatley you were surrounded by quite a few girls.

"What did he say to you?"

"Yeah, tell us, tell us!" They screeched, all of them surrounding you and blocking the view of the empty chairs. You waved your hands in defense trying to get them back but failing miserably.

"Sit next to me, (**Name**)!" Another girl exclaimed, wrapping an arm around yours and tugging you towards her.

"No, me!" The girls played tug of war with you for a few minuted, which felt like hours to you, until Lavi walked over and seperated them. You rubbed your sore arms, sweatdropping as they gave their teacher a questioningly look.

"She'll sit with me today ladies, now go find a seat," Lavi shooed the girls away and you followed Lavi to the bleachers resting against the side wall. Allen sat down on your right side, Lavi on your left, and Kanda sat on Allen's right. You glanced at said teacher, smirking as he seemed slightly calmer now that he had his shirt back. Allen seemed content aswell, and after noticing your glance, blushes and looks forward.

"Hey, Lavi," You nudged the red haired man in the side. "Doesn't it look like they would make a good couple?" Lavi let out a chuckle, shaking his head at your question. You smiled, pushing your hair out of your face and turning your head to watch Allen from the corner of your eye. They weren't doing anything, just sitting and staring forward. _'Silently enjoying each other's company.' _You added mentally, smirking to yourself. Lavi started to talk again and you turned to face him

"Well, they do fight like an old married couple." You and Lavi both turned to face Allen and Kanda. Allen was still blushing, sitting upright and with his hands on his knees while Kanda just sat leaning against the wall. His dark blue hair appeared shinier in the light and you had half the mind to go over and start playing with it. Lavi smacked your leg, breaking you from your thoughts of playing with Kanda's hair.

"Don't stare, it's rude." Lavi murmured as you pouted and crossed your arm across your chest.

"Well, if I was staring at you, you wouldn't mind, would you?" You asked, voicing your thoughts. Lavi laughed nervously.

"What makes you say that?" Lavi smirked, turning to face the front of the cafeteria, "Now, pay attention." A few minutes later, Kumoi , literally, popped onto the stage with Miranda by his side. A rather large man was beside him, grinning exponetially as his glasses fell down his nose. His yellow eyes glowed brightly as he eyed the students sitting in the crowd. You squirmed a bit in your seat, feeling uncomfortable as his eyes landed on you. Lavi scowled, moving closer to you so that your leg connected with his.

"L-Lavi, who's that?" You stuttered, the feeling of the man looking you over causing you to shiver with disgust. Lavi seemed to smiled at this reaction and nudge you with his elbow.

"He's the Earl. You know how Kumoi is our principal, right? Well he's the leader of the Exorcists. That man-" He nodded up to the large, smiling man-"Is the leader of the Noahs." You nodded.

"But, I haven't seen any Noahs?" You muttered, giving Lavi an obviously confused chuckled, shaking his head at you. Allen leaned forward, getting into yours and Lavi's conversation.

"You saw the blonde haired and the black haired boys. Their names are Jasdero and Devitto. Pretty annoying those two. They argue with me all the time, they disrupt class, they never hand in their homework and their violent. And then there's one more in our school. The one in our class is Road Kamelot. She looks sweet and all, but she's sadistic if when she wants to be. Her uncle is Tyki, the guy you meant at the library. She treats JasDevi like they're her brothers sometimes, but no obvious connection is really shown between the three except that they live in the same house, the mansion the overlooks the small town." Allen explained and Lavi nodded in agreement. "Yeah. There's also Lulubell and Skin. You won't see them around much, they're pretty anti-social."

"Wait, JasDevi,?" You tilted your head to the side. "I thought they were Jasdero and Devitto." Lavi's emerald eyes turned to meet yours and you felt your heart skip a beat. You flushed, looking down and waiting for an answer. Allen gave you a curious look and Kanda shifted from behind Allen. Kanda also seemed to be in the conversation, though he wasn't talking.

"Oh, ha ha," Lavi laughed, "Well, I gave them that nickname since they do everything together so it caught on and now they go around by that." You frowned, nodding though you were still confused, and you turned back to face the stage. Kumoi had just finished talking and the large man, the Earl apparently, stood and bowed before walking off. "Ooops, guess he said something important. Well, we'll have a pop quiz on what he said!" You sweatdropped. _'Oh, how Lavi must abuse his students.'_

"Lavi, that's not right." You let out a small giggle despite the serious look Lavi gave you. "You can't do that." He grinned, shaking his head.

"Actually I can~ I am the teacher after all." He said the last part with a serious tone causing you to burst into a fit of giggles and causing Alen to let out a low chuckle as well. Kanda just scoffed, crossing his arms and ignoring you. You knew you were probably goin to get that reaction out of him most of the time but why not have fun with it?

"Does he do that a lot Allen-_kun_?" You whispered in Allen's ear, leaning closely towards the white haired Exorcist and pressing your shoulder against his. Unbeknownst to both of you, neither boy on the other sides of you were very amused by what you were doing. Allen's face turned pink and he tried to talk, but nothing came out. "Oh, Allen! Your all pink, are you sick?" You smiled slightly, placing your hand on his forehead. His gray eyes looked into your (**color**) eyes and this time you both blushed. Innocently you leaned closer, placing a hand on his neck and tilting your head to the side. "Your neck is warm too. Maybe you should go to the nurse." Allen shook his head.

"N-no, I'm okay, it's nothing, I'm fine!" Allen had regained his voice, if only for a second and he gave you a small, weak grin. "B-but, yeah Lavi does like to dish out pop quizzes a lot." You nodded, turning towards the jealous red head who was currently glaring at Allen. You scowled.

"_Don't stare it's rude_." You mocked him. Lavi, now confident that your attention was on him, looked at you and sighed.

"It only took you a few minutes to shove that back in my face," He muttered, "Your good." You nodded.

"Get used to it buddy, we live together, remember? You'll have to deal with me everyday..." Lavi gave you a fake horrified look.

"How will I _survive_?" He laughed.

The assembly was over within those last few minutes and each individual class lined up neatly and trooped out back to class. Lavi and Kanda's class were the last to go, seeing s the two teachers were chatting with Cross.(Though Knada did not seem very amused and looked like he rather cut them both in half). You waved to Lenalee, the green haired girl waving back with a cheerful smile while a boy beside her watched you caustiously. He had one long white piece of hair hanging over his face while the rest was black and short and he had very shifty black eyes.

"(**Name**)-chan, come over here for a second." Lenalee called your name and you happily sauntered over to her. She laughed as the black haired boy seemingly shyed away but she pulled him over to you. "(Name)-chan, this is Krory. Krory, this is (**First Name**) (**Last Name**)." You giggled, facing Krory and smiling at him. _'So, this is the guy who got beat up by JasDevi? He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly.'_

"It's nice to meet you Krory-san." You stuck out your hand, waiting for him to shake it. His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at your hand.

"Your not afraid of me?" He murmured. Krory had a strong voice that still sounded slightly gentle. From then on, you knew he was definetly a kind person.

"Of course not, silly!" You exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at him, "Why would I be afraid?" Krory gave you a smile, reaching out and shaking your hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too."_ 'Did I make another friend already?' _You wondered. Krory was obviously an Exorcist, it seemed the Noahs were lacking memebers of their group. They had those two guys you meant the other day, some girl named Road, Lulubell, Skin, and Tyki. The Exorcists had Lenalee, Krory, Allen, Lavi, and maybe you? It wouldn't seem like a fair fight, mostly because you didn't find Lenalee as a violent person, but who knows?

"C'mon (**Name**)-chan," Allen called from the line, "We're leaving, let's go." You waved goodbye to Lenalee and Krory, jumping off to stand beside Allen. You smiled at the white haired boy, walking beside him and matching his step as you walked out of the cafeteria. What you _hadn't _noticed was the Earl watching you from the corner with a young girl with short, dark purple hair watching you aswell. Her dark golden eyes scanned you over before she turned back to the Earl, twirling in her spot.

"Earl-sama~ You want her to be a Noah, too~?" The girl chirped brightly. He nodded, turning to face the girl.

"You should befirend her, Road, to _help _her choose sides," Road nodded, placing a finger on her bottow lip and leaning forward.

"And If I do become friends with her, you'll give me a year's worth of candy, right?" The Earl sighed, but none-the-less nodded his head.

"Yes, yes, but she has to be on our side, Road." She giggled and nodded, waving to the Earl as she drifted out of the room. He shook his head and sighed again, grabbing his pink umbrella before leaving the school for now. He had others things to worry about. Like his new Noah child.

*Math Class*

"C'mon, c'mon, you guys can do it!" Lavi coaxed a group of kids to the board where he had written a variety of problems down. He grinned as each kid did not have a single clue of what to do. Lavi obviously tended to show his kids things they had not learned yet, or things they should have learned before explaining what to do. "Does our new member of our classroom know what to do?" You sighed boredly, pushing back your seat and walking to stand beside Allen. You had learned this in 8th grade, awhile before you graduated from middle school. You grabbed a piece of chalk, neatly writing **2**_**x**_** + 3= 15 **on the board.

"See, since it says to add, you have to subtract three from both sides..." You continued to explain the problem, writing out the rest of it for all your classmates to see. "And that means x equals** 6**?"You glanced at Lavi, and he nodded his head, impressed.

"Very good, very good. See, she explained it better then I could."

"Then let her teach us," Someone yelled from their seats.

"Quiet," Lavi grumbled, "I'm the teacher here and I can give you all detentions." At that moment, the bell rang, and it gave new meaning to the phrase _'saved by the bell.' _Lavi rolled his eyes as everyone cheered. "Fine, noe homework today, just og off o your next class or whatever-" Lavi waved and went to sit as his desk, preparing for the next class. You grabbed your things , slinging your bag over your shoulder while carrying your math book.

"Ah! I forgot to get my science book!" Allen exclaimed after searching through his bag. "I have to go to my locker. I'll see you in class, (**Name**)-chan!" Allen ran from the room and you sighed, glancing at your scheldule.

"Science, eh?" While looking at our schedule, a small figure tapped you on your shoulder. You jumped. turning to face an amused Road.

"Ne, your jumpy aren't you (**Name**)-chan~" Road chirped buyoantly. You blunk twice before raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Road Kamelot." She introduced, grabbing your hand and pulling you from the room. "C'mon~ We'll be late to science." You followed her, not having much of a choice since ashe had a good grip on your hand, and you couldn't help but think about the Noahs. _'She's adorable. She's so childlish and playful, how could Lavi call her sadistic?' _You reached a door that had '_Science' _etched out on the front of it and Road giggled.

"He's here today, (**Name**)-chan~" You gave the girl a confused look as she threw open the door and sauntered in. You followed slowly, still confused by what she said to you. And that's when you saw the dark skinned Noah standing in front of the classroom.

"Tyki?"


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughtful or Thoughtless?

"T-Tyki?" You stuttered, placing a hand over your mouth in surprise, causing him to smirk.

"It's good to see you again, Miss (**Name**)," Tyki gave you a stunning smile from his seat and the class gasped. 'Oh how the rumors are going to spread.' You thought. "Miss (**Name**)." You flushed, looking up at Tyki. "Why don't you sit with Road?" The lab tables, only meant for two people, had black tops and dark brown wooden legs. Road was in the back, smiling and waiting for you to come sit with her. You nodded quickly, scurrying over to your table and plopping down beside Road.

"So, (**Name**)-Chan likes Tyki? Ewww~" Road teased and your blush turned darker. "You know, I think Tyki likes you, too ~ " Your eyes widened and you turned your head to face the brown haired teacher. Tyki had his science book in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other, writing down notes in his usual elegant script. It was hard to believe that someone like him could like someone like you. You didn't find yourself to be a catch; you were like any normal girl.

You had large (**Color**) eyes, and wavy (**Color**) hair with a soft face and an abnormally sized chest. At the least you were slightly above average, even the blonde teacher looked slightly better then you. She had her long, wavy platinum blonde hair and glowing chocolate brown eyes. She was curvy and flirty; she was a normal skank you could find on any street corner. You remembered faintly of Lavi calling her 'Eliade' or something.

"You're messing with me, right?" You muttered, tilting your head to the side and staring at her. The Noah smiled childishly, sticking her tongue out and tossing her science book onto her desk.

"No~" Road replied, swinging her legs back and forth under your lab table. You shook your head, realizing you weren't going to get much more information out of her for now. Turning forward, you stretched tiredly and looked at the clock. It was only ten thirty; there was still the rest of the day left. Internally, you groaned.

"Turn to page seventy-two," Tyki ordered from the front of the classroom, scowling as he plopped down into his seat. "Mr. Walker, why don't you read about the non-metals?" Tyki smirked as Allen scowled at him. You looked at the white haired boy who was glaring at Tyki through narrowed eyes, but then started reading off the page.

"Hey, Road~" You nudged the girl in her side, and she turned to face you.

"Hm~" She hummed, giggling childishly afterwards.

"Do you like Allen? You've been watching him since we got in here." Her cheeks turned darker, her eyes darting towards the table.

"M-maybe~" She sang out, sticking out her tongue and getting over her embarrassment. You sighed in frustration. 'Shouldn't have asked, she obviously doesn't want to tell me.' You thought dejectedly. You leaned over your book, flipping the pages until you reached the page Tyki called out earlier. Today was going to be a long day.

"Objection!"

You winced at the volume of the T.V., grabbing the remote to turn it down. Today had been a half-day, something Lavi had failed to mention to you, and the assembly took up about an hour. You were still curious about what had been said at the assembly, and it was bothering you, maybe you should've asked Lenalee about it.

All you had this morning was math, science, and lunch and then everyone went back to homeroom, you never had a chance to see Lenalee or even say goodbye. Lavi handed out some announcements, nothing special, though he did look troubled. After everyone left on the bus, Lavi quickly drove you home, threw the house key in your direction, told you that he would be back soon, and drove back to school. He had an important meeting to go to and it would take most of the afternoon up. You bet he was going to see that blonde teacher...

To waste your time, you sat on the dusty old couch and started watching lawyer shows. You had always thought being an attorney, it sounded like a logical enough job and watching it on T.V. made it seem all too interesting. The current Defendant was being accused of murdering another superstar, a rival, and his handprints were found on the murder weapon that was found in the victim's chest.

You couldn't help but be engrossed in the case. It appears two more people had been brought under suspicion as well. One, the defendants manager who had been caught walking into the victim's room and the second, an annoying older woman who didn't know how to shut up. The current Prosecutor was a very stern but handsome man, objecting only when he had definite proof to back up his words. The defense attorney, also very cute with his unusual hairstyle, seemed slightly more lively and emotional, sometimes saying things that came to mind before thinking, though he always somehow managed to back up his thinking. Both were arguing and making valid points and the poor manager looked like she was ready to die.

"Tune in tomorrow-" You sighed, turning off the T.V. and tossing the remote on the floor. You glanced up at the old grandfather clock, gasping as you realized it was already late in the afternoon. 'I'm going to be bored.' You thought. 'Well, I did get Road's number and Lenalee's number, too. Who should I call?' Crossing your legs, you stared at your phone for a long time, weighing your options.

Finally, you gulped and pressed a button. The dial tone came on and you waited. "Hello?"

"Hello."

"Hey is Road there?" Another click and a childish voice piped up.

"Hiya~ (**Name**)-Chan~" Road chirped happily from the other end.

"Hey, Road you sound as happy as ever," She giggled from the other side. The girl just didn't seem to have a serious side, and if she did, you sure as hell didn't want to see it. Cradling the phone on your shoulder, you stood up and walked into the kitchen, raiding the fridge for anything good. Finding a carton of orange juice, you grabbed a glass and started to pour it.

"(**Name**)-Chan, wanna come over to Earl-tama's mansion~?" The question caught you off guard and you nearly dropped the cup of juice in your hand. Should you really go over to the Earl's mansion? Lavi wouldn't be very amused; neither would Bookman, Allen, Kumoi, or Lenalee. Lavi did say to make new friends though, so maybe you should just ignore what he says to you when you come home. Or maybe you won't say anything at all. The less he knew about your ongoing friendship with Road the better; you didn't need him watching you constantly.

"Sure." Your reply was short. You were going to make friends, Noah or not, and Lavi wasn't going to stop you. Smirking, you put the juice back in the fridge and started drinking from the glass.

"Yay~" Road cheered from the other end of the line, "I'm sure Tyki will be happy, too~" You almost spit out your juice at her sudden exclamation, though no matter how surprising the statement was, it was expected from the Noah's constant teasing ways. But, you couldn't help but protest.

"R-Road!" You stuttered, face dark red from embarrassment, ignoring the giggle from the other side. "S-stop about me and Tyki will you?"

"No~" She objected, and you could just imagine her grinning from the Earl's mansion. "Now, we'll meet you in front of Bookman's~" You gulped.

"Wait! 'We'll'? What do you mean by that?!"

"Teehee~" And with a click, the line went dead. She hung up on you. You stared at your phone for a few seconds, sighing before placing it on the table.

"Damn..." You glared at the wall. "Might as well get ready now." 'Why, wanna look good for Tyki?' You growled, placing the thought in a very deep crevice of your brain. 'Never again.'

You sighed again, glaring distastefully at your school uniform. The bow had come undone by now; the top buttons were undone as well. You trudged up the stairs, slipping into your room and slamming the door shut before, walking over to stand in front of your closet. Your lips curved into a smile as you saw a million colorful clothes in your closet, all ironed and clean, ready for you to wear. Your mom must've been shopping all day yesterday and she stumbled upon some clothes she thought you might like, so she bought them and threw them into your closet before she left to find a job this morning. In fact, you hadn't seen her much since the rather horrible car ride.

Wiping the memory from your head, you literally jumped into your closet and grabbed an outfit without looking. You had in hand a long sleeved black shirt with a broken heart on the front of it, with skintight gray jeans. Or very faded black jeans. You grinned, realizing your mom knew more about you then you had known. Shutting the curtains to your room and locking the door and stared getting changed. You tossed the uniform on the bed, remembering you saw another one in the endless abyss you called a closet.

A loud knock made you jump and mentally you wondered why you could hear a knock on the door from up in your room. Giving yourself one last glance in the mirror, you walked out of your room, turning and locking the door.

"There! Now Lavi can't snoop." You murmured, turning the key until the lock clicked. Gliding down the stairs, you tossed the cup of orange juice you had been drinking into the sink, before writing a small note on the fridge saying you would be home soon. You walked into the living room, making sure everything was in order before opening the door.

Road was standing on the steps, Tyki was beside the door, smiling, and the twits -twins- were standing behind Road.

"Ah. Miss (**Name**)," Tyki coughed after giving you a quick up and down glance. Road was smirking from behind the Noah, winking at you.

"Hi, Tyki, Road, monkey's~" You chirped. Suddenly you felt full of energy, so jubilant and hyper. Maybe you shouldn't have drunk Bookman's orange juice. Road was smiling as she licked her over-sized lollipop, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as she watched you and Tyki.

You took the time to admire Tyki's Corvette. It was a gorgeous car, not the least expensive thing on the planet, but Tyki did live in the Earl's mansion and you would want a car too if you had to live with the Earl. Tyki, being the elegant and polite person he was, opened to car door for you, helping you inside before walking over to the driver's side. Road and the twins clambered into the back as Tyki started off. You also admired the smooth, leather seats, running your hands along the side of it and enjoying the smooth feeling.

It took a lot longer to get to the mansion ten you thought, and JasDevi wasn't helping. They were more annoying then you thought. Constantly they would kick the back of Tyki's seat, causing said man to stop abruptly and causing you and Road to fly forward against the seatbelt. It really did get annoying after awhile, but thank God for seatbelts, right?

As you arrived though, you couldn't help but gape at the beautiful mansion.

"C'mon, (**Name**)-Chan~ Let's go in." Road tugged on your hand as you all climbed out of the car. Tyki sighed, walking up the stairs that led to the main door. Tyki reached forward, opening the door to let you inside.

It was as glamorous inside as it was outside. A chandelier, giving it that fancy feeling that made you feel like you were some misplaced doll who didn't belong in the mansion, lighted the dining room and mentally you wondered how many people lived here. It was too large for your liking, and truthfully, you preferred Bookman's old house compared to this giant, elegant, beautiful mansion.

"W-wow." You managed to murmur and Tyki smiled from behind you.

"I see, do you like the mansion? It's a bit big, but it can be quite comfortable." Tyki trailed off from behind you as the large doors that led deeper into the mansion opened. A woman, with long black hair and dark skin walked into the room, wearing a professional like suit that made you wonder what she did for a living.

"Ah, Lulubell," Tyki greeted the woman, who nodded in his direction. "This is our guest, Miss (**Name**)."

"Nice to meet you." Lulubell said, without any emotion seeping through her icy barrier. She nodded at the twins and Road before turning and walking out the front door.

"She works as a lawyer," Tyki explained, "She's quite good at her job."

"A l-lawyer?" You muttered. For all you knew, she could've owned this mansion and the Earl might just be a guest of honor. You bit your lip. 'She's a lawyer because the Earl can influence people to let her prove herself. I don't have a chance of becoming a lawyer. Tyki, noticing your disgruntled expression, took your hand in his and led you into another room.

This room had a cozier feel to it. A fireplace was dimly lighting the room, the fire was warming the room, and it was what gave it that cozy feel. You smiled, spotting a bookcase and a few chairs. You had always come across Tyki as an elegant man who liked to read. He just seemed generally intelligent.

"Road and I spend a lot of time in here, when she's not in school and I'm not in work." Tyki explained and Road nodded in agreement.

"C'mon Name-Chan~ Why don't I show you the rooms, too?" Road chirped, grabbing onto your hand and leading you from the room. Tyki watched you leave, then closed the door and sat down in his chair. He was smirking to himself.

"Road is doing a good job courting (Name) to come to our side. I hope she soon chooses though, my curiosity has gotten out of hand," Tyki snatched up a book and started to read it, but found he couldn't. Thoughts of you were blocking out his train of thought. He growled in annoyance. He did not like to be distracted from anything.

A few hours later, Road walked down the large spiral staircase with you in tow. Tyki was waiting for you and Road by the door when you arrived.

"Road, the Earl wants you to do your homework, I will take Miss (**Name**) home."

"Aww~ Come on, Tyki~" Road whined but to no avail, Tyki still shook his head. Pouting in defeat, she sighed and turned towards you. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, (Name)-Chan~" Road wrapped her arms around your waist, hugging you quickly before jumping into the fireplace room. Tyki coughed, rolling his eyes before opening the door for you.

It was still very warm when you walked outside, but the sky had turned a dark orange and the sun was setting now. You must've been in the mansion for longer then you thought.

The drive back was silent, Tyki was carefully watching the road and you were observing the houses. It was too high maintenance for you, but maybe it's because you had grown up poor.

When you were younger, your mother and father never had much money or clothes or food, but you learned what a hard place the world was when you were hungry and cold while living on the streets. Your uncle Bookman looked up your mother, and since he had a conscience he couldn't leave a little girl and her parents on the street, so he bought your parents a house, clothes and food. Your father, after he got a job, was never around anymore after that. Even though you had been freezing cold, your father was there for you, he was there to hug you and wash all your worries away. But then, you started getting money and he met another woman.

Tyki came to halt a few blocks from Bookman's house and you turned to look at him confusedly.

"You don't wish for them to see you getting out of a Noah's car, do you?" Tyki asked playfully, and you smiled.

"I guess not. Thanks for the ride, Tyki." You smiled again and as you were reaching for the door, his hand caught yours.

"T-Tyki?" You murmured. You shivered in delight as his one hand gently stroke your cheek his other one remaining on your hand. Silently, he leaned forward, lightly kissing your lips. Flushing in surprise you froze. After a few seconds, Tyki pulled away and turned to face the other way. You were still flushing in your seat, and your stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. You quickly opened the door, waving before hurriedly walking to Bookman's.

"He kissed me." You murmured, walking over to the door and opening it. Lavi's car was in the driveway, as was your mother's and Bookman's. You couldn't wait to get chewed out by Lavi, but you would probably think more about Tyki. His lips were soft and had a slightly spicy taste to them, it made you want to go down to the mansion and kiss him again.

The house was dark when you got in, everything was in proportion though, so they might've been sleeping already.

"So, you decided to come home?" Lavi grumbled from the kitchen area, and you turned in surprise.

"L-Lavi?" You murmured,

"You should've deleted your cell phone conversation." Lavi deadpanned, and you scowled as he held your cell phone in his hand.

"You should mind your own damn business." You snatched the phone, turning and stomping up the stairs. Lavi followed suit, not letting you slam your bedroom door in his face. You slouched on your bed, glaring at the red head.

"What were you thinking? What's wrong with you?" Lavi snapped.

"S-stop yelling. It's fine, I'm fine, end of story."

"Well, I'm not. They could've easily killed you then and there."

"But they didn't."

"But if they did, you wouldn't be saying that now would you?" Lavi shouted, his hands tightly gripping your shoulders. You winced.

"L-Lavi, please stop," You squeaked as he let you go, sitting on the bed beside you.

"I'm sorry," Lavi murmured. Biting your lip nervously, you placed your hand on his shoulder and turned him towards you. You watched him for a second, him looking back with as much intensity as you were. "You were always stupid." And with that said, Lavi leaned forward and placed his lips on yours. Immediately, you flinched before leaning in. Your hand was still on Lavi's shoulders, though his hand had moved to your cheek.

Pulling away, you were blushing darkly as you watched Lavi. He coughed, standing up and rushing to the door.

"Good night, (**Name**)." He murmured before slipping out. You watched the door for a quarter of a second before standing up and getting your pajamas. He tasted a bit like strawberries, his lips were coarse unlike Tyki's, but you can't say you really minded. Lying on your bed, you stared at the ceiling for a long time, before sighing and turning over. And as you slept that night, you thought lingered on the kiss you received from both Noah and Exorcist. Nothing was going to be the same after this.

It was going to be harder to choose sides now.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh, the drama

The next morning was awkward.

Your mother stayed home that day, she said she was going to shop and buy groceries, so she couldn't go to work. She was the one who woke you up and doted over you. She pushed you into the shower, laid out your clothes on your bed, and made you lunch.

You hadn't seen hide or hair of Lavi that morning. His door was locked and when your mother knocked to wake him up, he didn't reply. You were worried all morning about him. The small kiss he gave you last night had definitely changed your relationship with Lavi as well as Tyki. You felt nervous about seeing them in school, especially Lavi.

"Maybe I should tell Lenalee…" You muttered as you ran around your room, searching for your schoolbooks and your bow. Now you had the two boys and the bow to worry about, it was going to be a great day. And now that you thought of it, you didn't know where your cell phone was either.

"Looking for this." You weren't paying much attention, so you didn't notice anyone suddenly appear in the doorway to your room.

"Yeah, thanks." You stated, not looking at the figure as you searched for your schoolbooks, as you just assumed it was your mother.

"(**Name**), look at me." You squeaked as you felt to strong hands whirl you around.

"L-Lavi?" You tilted your head to the side in confusion. Hadn't he left? You mother said he hadn't responded to her knocking.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Lavi watched you over.

"Y-Yeah." You murmured, "Why wouldn't I be?" He ignored your last question, biting his lip as if searching for something else to say.

"About last night…" You froze, your cheeks darkening as your eyes met his. He was nervous, you could tell he was worried of what you thought of him after last night. But you were curious. Did he regret it? You know you didn't, it wasn't like you were afraid to admit you cared for him, but you would be hurt if he regretted it. You yearned to ask him if he did it as a spur of the moment thing, but you couldn't gather up the courage.

You both stood in silence, an almost painful silence, as you waited for the other to say something.

"I don't regret it." You glanced up at Lavi with wide eyes, only to meet his smile. "I didn't do it because I thought maybe you'd choose the Exorcists over the Noah's. I did it because I wanted to."

"And I kissed back because I wanted to. Even with Tyki-" You froze at the sentence and Lavi's eyes narrowed.

"Even with Tyki, what?" He growled, and you looked down. You had slipped up. You couldn't help it you had to tell him. You just didn't want to lie to Lavi, but he wouldn't be as understanding as Lenalee would be. She would understand more than Lavi. "(**Name**)."

"Tyki kissed me yesterday, too," You blurted out_. 'Damn it! I can't believe I just told myself I would tell Lenalee first, then I just blurt it out.'_ Lavi was fuming now.

"That bastard!" He snapped, turning and ready to storm out of the room. You reached forward yanking on his arm and pulling him back you stand in front of you. He glared, not wanting to hurt you, but still trying to get out of your grip.

"Don't be rash, Lavi." You tried to calm him down, but you guessed everything you said went in one ear and out the other. "Please…" You eyes filled with tears at thought of the two men, Tyki and Lavi, fighting and hurting each other all because you had interfered in their lives. Lavi flinched guiltily as he leaned forward and wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

"(**Name**), don't cry." Lavi sounded sincere, like he couldn't bear the sight of seeing you cry.

"But it's my fault." You murmured, "I came to town and I messed everything up." Lavi didn't say anything for a few seconds before he chuckled.

"Don't blame yourself, you know, life wouldn't be as interesting without you."

"But it would be easier," you sniffled, wiping a few tears away. "I messed everything up. Everything's my fault-" Lavi sighed, placing his hand over your mouth.

"Stop. Stop blaming things on yourself, okay?" Lavi faced you.

"Okay." You whispered. "I'll try." The red haired Exorcist grinned triumphantly.

"Now, school starts soon, so we should be going."

"Wait." You called, reaching forward to stop him from leaving again.

"Hm?" Lavi turned to face you. You grabbed onto the scarf wrapped around his neck and pulled him down until he was face to face with you. Leaning forward, you lightly kissed his lips, smiling playfully before slipping down the stairs. He sighed tiredly, following you down stairs to get some breakfast. He needed energy today because he had some Noah ass to kick.

"Have a good day kids," Your mother waved. You waved back with a smile on your face, before tossing your bag into his back seat. You put on your seat belt, just in case Lavi decided to break the law again.

"Thanks Mom," Lavi called as he slipped into Bookman's car.

"She's my mom, not yours." You grumbled, slipping into the passenger's side. Lavi chuckled, sticking the keys into the ignition. Lavi took his scarf off and tossed it in your direction.

"Full of complaints this morning, I see." Lavi teased as he pulled out of the driveway. You scowled in your seat, rolling your eyes.

"Shut up." He laughed again, his playful grin gracing his features. Brushing some hair out of your face, you huffed and turned to look out the window. It was another half-day,

but the good news was, it's Friday, and there was no school tomorrow, so you would have all day to yourself. There were still complications though. Tyki in Science and Lavi and Bookman… It was tiring. You weren't looking forward to the day.

Your mother sighed as she watched you leave. "Now, where did my phone go? I think I was trying to work out the video feature on It when I walked into (**Name**)'s room." She walked up the stairs, opening your door and instantly spotting her phone. "Here we go."

She picked it up, raising an eyebrow at the weird screen. "It says it already had a video recorded… well, maybe (**Name**) left me something. I'll watch it later."

All through math, you were worried. You sat with your head down and just stared out of the window. You sighed tiredly, rubbing your eyes. Science would be coming up in half an hour and you didn't exactly want to face Tyki again. Allen, noticing your discomfort all through class, kept giving you worried looks.

"(**Name**)-Chan, are you okay?" Allen whispered, "You don't look too good."

"I-I'm fine." Now Lavi was writing problems across the board in his messy handwriting and he was calling on random students to answer them. Everyone around you seemed to just fade away as you were thinking off your own problems. Resting your head on the your desk, you let out another sigh. Allen was still watching you, but you were too worked up to care. You felt like there were butterflies in your stomach and you squirmed in your seat uncomfortably.

"(**Name**), do you wanna do this problem?" You jumped, as you were suddenly called on and faced Lavi. Everything grew quiet except for the scrape of chalk on the board. You shook your head.

"N-not really." You murmured softly. Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look so good, why don't you go to the nurse. Allen, can you do the problem?" Allen nodded quickly, sending you another worried glance, which you returned with a sweet smile, before going to do as he was told. Lavi pulled you up, pulling you over to his desk.

"Here," He was scribbling on a small piece of paper, "Take this to Kanda's room." You nodded. The class started chattering again and Lavi gave them all glares. "We can never have a quiet class, can we?" Everyone snickered at that, and that's when you made your way out of the door. You rested against the wall outside of Lavi's room, wrapping an arm around your stomach unhappily.

You quickly walked to Kanda's room, not exactly thrilled about seeing the dark haired teacher. He wasn't exactly the most pleasant person to be around when you don't feel good. The door to his classroom was open when you arrived. The room was dead quiet and people were scribbling on their papers. Lenalee was seated in the very front of the class and she momentarily looked up at you before going back to her work.

"Hn." Kanda looked at you, annoyed. You handed him the paper, nervously glancing back and forth. You wanted to leave, his room had much more of an obedient feeling to it and it was colder and less cheery compared to Lavi's.

"Lenalee." The green haired Exorcist looked up surprised and then stood up.

"Yes?"

"Escort Miss (**Name**) to the nurse…" Kanda drawled, and Lenalee nodded and stood beside you.

"C'mon (**Name**)," You followed Lenalee out of the room, happy to be leaving.

"That didn't help my stomach…" You managed to murmur, holding your stomach tightly. Lenalee frowned worriedly.

"Are you okay, (Name)?" You stopped walking, realizing you were in the deserted part of the school. The girls' bathroom was next to you and the sudden painful tugs on your heart followed as you realized one thing. You had to choose. You had to choose sides and choose whom you loved more. It was a complicated mess and you didn't want to be involved. Wasn't it surprising, how one person can affect some many others lives.

You rushed into the bathroom, Lenalee following suit. You slipped into the locker room, conviently placed next to the bathroom and you sat on one of the benches.

"It's my fault Lenalee," You let out a shaky breath, your shoulders shaking as you stopped yourself from crying. Lenalee was by your side in a second, her arm on your shoulder. "Everything's my fault." You were crying now. Your heart hurt, it felt like someone was stabbing you with a blade of ice. The feeling was familiar. It was the one your mother and you had felt after your father betrayed your trust.

"(**Name**), relax and tell me what's wrong." It was just like Lenalee to be calm and motherly and comforting in your time of need. You sniffled again before explaining. Lenalee was quiet until you were done your long story. She was obviously thinking.

"(**Name**), you do have to choose. No matter how hard it is. You will only find clarity if you choose between the two, no matter how painful." Lenalee's hand rested on your head, pulling you into a hug. "No matter what though, you will have someone who really cares about you."

"Lenalee…" You choked out, wiping away fresh tears. You didn't feel a lot better, but at the same time you did. Lenalee was the right person to tell everything.

"Now, do you still want to go to the nurse's office or do you want to go back to homeroom?" Lenalee asked, helping you up.

"I'll go back to class." You rubbed your eyes, "In a little bit. I have to make it look like I wasn't crying." She nodded, grabbing onto your arm and pulling you into the bathroom.

"Wash your face, it'll make you feel better." You nodded. Getting some water in your hands, you splashed it on your face. It hurt to know the truth. You were going to have to choose between Tyki and Lavi. Tyki was smart and interesting, always polite while Lavi was easy-going and playful, like you. Both boys were interesting to an extent, their personalities is what made you interested in them both. Choosing was not going to be easy.

"Okay," The redness under your eyes had disappeared, and you looked normal. You flattened out your hair while Lenalee patiently waited.

"Are you feeling better now, (Name)?" Lenalee asked.

"Y-yeah," You tried to appear happy and cheerful, but you failed.

"Maybe…" Lenalee looked to the side for a second before turning back to you. She was smiling warmly at you.

"I would like you to meet a close friend of mine." Lenalee walked from the bathroom and down the hall, you following obediently. You stopped in front of a door that had _'Psychiatrist' _written in black ink on the sign. Your stomach dropped at the sight of it. Did Lenalee think your crazy?

"She's no the actual Psychiatrist, she just works with him, but she can help you feel better." Lenalee explained, knocking on the door twice before entering. You followed her into the comfortable looking room. It was painted a dark yellow with white splashes through out the room. Red furniture was placed all over the room and a desk was situated against the back wall. Another door was placed behind the desk.

"Lenalee." A beautiful woman, maybe in her thirties or so, appeared from behind the door, leaning forward and hugging the green haired girl.

"(Name), this is Anita."

"Hello," You murmured shyly, looking away from her skeptical gaze.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" Anita asked. Lenalee sighed.

"It's not my problem exactly, but (Name)'s run into some trouble."

"Ah!" Anita jumped up, turning to face you. You froze, flushing as she looked you over again. "You have a problem? Well, maybe I can help." And for an hour, you were inside of that office explaining everything to Anita. She listened intently, nodding once or twice every few seconds. When you finished your story, she thought for a few more minutes before looking at you.

"It's quite a dilemma." She stated calmly. Lenalee nodded tiredly from beside you.

"(**Name**) is really upset by all of it," You appreciated the fact that she hadn't told Anita that you had completely broken down in the locker room. The black haired woman was still thinking. She spoke her thoughts to you every so often and you nodded, absorbing all the information that she threw at you. The bell rang, signaling the end of third period. It was time to go to homeroom to eat lunch at talk with other friends. Anita said goodbye to you and Lenalee, and told you that whenever you had a problem that you could just ask to come down anytime you wanted.

Everyone was eating there lunch when you went back to the room, and you just quietly snuck back over to your seat. Allen looked at you again. He was still shoveling food in his mouth though, and you giggled. You did feel better now. The sudden nervousness was gone and you felt brighter than you had earlier.

School was over quicker then you expected, and soon enough you were in the car with Lavi driving home.

"Oh, yeah, (**Name**), your mom called, she says there's something she wants to talk to you about."

"I'm sure it's nothing important." Lavi sighed.

"I think it is, she sounded worried over the phone…"

"Don't worry, she's always worried," You stated boredly, leaning against the window. You were going to be in trouble, you just didn't know how much trouble.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Goodbye

When you arrived home the house was dark and Bookman had not arrived. Lavi said he had to go back for some last minute things and he left you at the house. After waving goodbye, and suddenly in a happier mood, you opened the door and walked into the house. It was eerily quiet and you shivered as a cold vibe coursed through your veins. You sighed tiredly, tossing your bag onto the couch and walking up the stairs.

"(**Name**)." You jumped in surprise, stumbling forward before turning abruptly and staring into the darkness with wide eyes. Your mother walked through with her cell phone in her hand, pushing it into your face. She looked frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" You asked curiously, looking at the cell phone and pressing a button, "…" You bit your lip. Hadn't you seen the phone in your room that morning? And wasn't it open? Your mother must've been messing with the new features of her phone and when she walked into your room she left it on the desk chair while she pressed the video. "Oh." It was when you pulled Lavi into a kiss, and it was obviously that

"Yeah, oh." She was silent, her arms crossed and her head tilted down. "I would think my own daughter would tell me these things…" Your mother sniffled. 'Oh God, she's gonna cry.' You thought. She looked at you, her eyes brimming with tear.

"I wanted you to at least be happy, I'm glad that you found someone, but I…" She looked sadder then usual.

'The news I… I wanted to tell you sooner. We…" You tilted your head to the side, your heart speeding up as you waited in anticipation.

"Mom…"

"We're moving back, with your father. He apologized yesterday and he sounded so sincere…" She whispered. Everything went numb to you, your arms hung from your sides as you stared at your mother in confusion. It hurt, like a knife was being stabbed through your heart and then ripped out.

"We're…moving back…"You bit your lip, clenching and unclenching your fists as you tried to breathe properly. "But, I…" You couldn't say anything, because if you did you were afraid you would've burst into tears. Instead, you turned and ran to you room. She didn't follow, she just sadly watched you run.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't, going back to her father, is it really worth it?" Your mother muttered to herself, "Is it worth her being so unhappy?" With that last thought lingering your mother stalked off to her room to think.

You were sitting on your bed, clutching the fins silk material. This room had been just like your room at home. It had a giant closet, a big bed with silky dark red sheets and two pillows with wings on them. There was a desk with a light for when you wrote or wanted to play on your computer and the chairs was even the same design as the one back home. You glanced out of he window, watching two Swallows fly by. 'They must be so happy and carefree…' You fell down onto your bed, your head hitting the pillow with a soft thump.

"I don't want to leave." You said aloud, and in your mind you kept repeating what your mother was saying. 'She's moving back in with the greasy jerk who cheated on her, I wouldn't forgive him if he died for me. He can burn in hell for all I care.' A knock on the door startled you. "C-Come in." Lavi slipped in, closing the door softly behind him. He walked over to your side, kneeling down so he's eye to eye with you. You were lying on your side, helplessly watching Lavi smile. He obviously knew because his spirits had dampened from earlier. He reached up, his hand gently stroking your cheek.

You were glad for the contact and slowly; you raised your hand to touch his. It was silent except for birds chirping and the sound of kids playing outside.

"You know…" Lavi started, keeping his voice low incase Bookman or your mother were listening. "You won't leave until Monday and you can still have fun this weekend." You honestly didn't feel like doing much of anything at the moment, but Lavi continued to stroke your cheek in an attempt to make you brighten up. "I hate having to see you like this." Lavi didn't try to smile anymore; he was frowning and looked sad and tired. He looked much older then he was and you realized, you must've been putting a ton of stress on his shoulders.

"Don't worry," You managed to choke out, turning away from his hand and burying your face in your pillow. "I'll be fine." Lavi was thinking again, and when he sighed, you turned your head and glanced up at him.

"Up. Now." Lavi ordered and you did as he said, your confusion evident. He chuckled, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around your waist. "Now, don't say anything, and listen to me talk." You nodded, enjoying the warm feel of his body so close to yours. You rested your head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck and clutching his shirt. "Me and you will go out tonight, just us, and we will enjoy ourselves, ok? It is the weekend after all."

"Y-Yeah," you muttered, closing your eyes. You were thinking about Lavi, how much stronger he was then you. You still wanted to burst into tears, the sadness was overwhelming and Lavi saw that. That's why he wanted to take you out; it was his last attempt at cheering you up he had left. After you left, you would never see the red haired male, and when you did it wouldn't be that frequently. Your mother would occasionally visit Bookman on the weekends to check on him and see if he was okay in his old age. You could see Lavi then, but he could've gotten a new girlfriend and a new life by then. He could have anybody he wanted of he tried, because it didn't take long for you to fall into his arms.

"I never realized…" Lavi looked down at you and you looked away. 'I never realized how deeply I fell for him.' You shook your head, burying it in Lavi's chest again. His arms tightened around you as his head rested in your hair. He was warmer then you thought and you felt safe in his arms. Any doubts about you caring for him were washed away and you just enjoyed the moment.

"Let's go now, I can't stand being unhappy." You let a small smile grace your lips and you looked up at Lavi. Even though you were leaving, he was going to help brighten your mood. Even though he would never see you again, he would try and make amends and take you out. Maybe your mom might rethink everything and realize what an ass your father really was. You hoped so.

"Okay, I have to get ready though, so get out," you playfully shoved Lavi out of the door and he smiled at you. You grinned at him, placing a small kiss on his lips. He stared wide-eyed before standing up straight and saluting you.

"Yes, M'am." You rolled your eyes and slammed the door in his face, giggling as you heard him stomp down the stairs like he was a five year old who's mother just told him he couldn't have any candy. You walked over to your closet, lazily reaching in and picking something out. A black, lacy, strapless dress was what you pulled out and you grimaced in disgust. 'Maybe I'll pick again.' You sweat dropped, reaching into the closet again and pulling out another outfit.

This one was more suitable or your 'date' with Lavi. It was a red top with a skirt and stockings. Your mom did know just what you liked after all. You quickly threw the outfit on, running a hand through your thick hair and walking over to your bureau. You then proceeded to put on eyeliner and mascara, dabbing on some cover up here and there and putting on lip-gloss. By the time you were done, you felt and looked like a movie star. You felt much better, but when remembering this would never happen again, you fell silent. Lavi knocking on your door saved the day.

"Are you done yet?" Lavi sighed impatiently from outside the door. His foot was tapping impatiently as he leaned against the wall outside the door. His arms were crossed and he was trying to think of anything but you moving away from him. He wondered how Lenalee and Allen would take the news.

"Hey, I'm a woman I need time." You called out, slipping on your shoes and putting on a necklace. It had a two small hearts on it, one that was broken the other that was not. You've and the necklace since you turned ten and it was precious to you. An Aunt who lies sick and dying in the hospital gave it to you before she had passed away. It was in memory of her and for that you kept it around always. You would always put it in your jewelry box before school and before you slept, but any other time you would wear it. Tonight would be no different.

You opened the door, stepping out and locking it before you turned, smiling as Lavi gaped at you. "Damn." You laughed happily, leaning forward and wrapping an arm around Lavi's neck. You kissed his cheek playfully and he countered by getting your lips. You pressed against his lips harder and he of course replied by pulling you closer to him.

After a moment, you pulled away, a blush evident on your face. He was still smiling and looking at you.

"Are you ready to go yet, Lavi?" You giggled as he nodded, the poor lovesick student look remaining on his face. He coughed and regained his composure, smiling as he led you down the stairs.

The TV was on and your mother was watching it, but at the same time she wasn't. She looked unfocused as you walked by her and out of the door. You were worried about her now. You were putting stress on her, too and she was slowly breaking under all of it and she was tired. As her daughter, she paid the most attention to you and no other. Not even your father was as spoiled as you were. It was probably why you had some influence over her. You wanted desperately to thank her for everything she had done in your life, but you couldn't pull yourself away to do it. Tonight was one of your last days in this stupid town and you were going to enjoy yourself one way or another. Lavi opened your door for you and after slipping inside he started the car up. Watching the house disappear through the rear view mirror, you watched the house slowly grow smaller as you got farther away. Now, your mind was set and you were going to have fun, whether it killed you or not.


	9. Chapter 9: Drama Times Two

You tried your best to have a good time. You spent the night on the town, enjoying the glowing lights of nightclubs. You gaped as you looked out of the window of the car, watching the lights flash. You gaped as you looked out of the window of the car, watching the lights flash. You had always enjoyed being in the town when you were younger, your mother would take you to the grocery stores all around. But now, you got to see the clubs she had told you not to worry about. Lavi was grinning, obviously enjoying your reaction to the nightlife around the city. He made a sharp turn into a parking lot and parked close to the building.

You stepped out of the car, looking around and observing the scene. There were a few cherry trees planted on the outer perimeter while perfectly cut green grass was on the inside. Lights were blinking and the moon was just beginning to rise. Most of the buildings were medium sized and with bright signs advertising their products, the clubs had offers all over it about free drinks and ladies night out.

"What about mom?" You asked him softly. Lavi smiled, wrapping an arm around your waist. You turned to him, giving him a soft kiss before resting your head on his chest. His hand stroked your hair as you both stood there, with him and you leaning against the car. Lavi coolly flipped his hair back, the normal headband hanging around his neck. He had pretty long hair, long enough to hang into his eyes. His emerald green eyes glowed mischievously as he pulled away from you and looked around. IN a quarter of a second, both of his hands were on your cheeks and he brought you closer to him.

"Don't worry, she doesn't care that I'm taking you out." Lavi murmured in your ear, and you nodded, gripping his shirt and gently pushing him away so that you could see his face. He grinned, leaning down and capturing you in a passionate kiss. You liked the taste of his lips, the spicy yet warm kiss. Lavi's hand rested on your waist, keeping you close to him while you, like a lovesick schoolgirl, kept your arms securely around his neck. He pulled away, his forehead resting against yours. You smiled, lacing your fingers with his. He squeezed your hand with smirk evident on his face. For once, you would've liked to knock his cocky, but sexy, smirk

"We're meeting Lenalee and Allen here, they wanted to say goodbye. Lenalee said Anita wanted to talk to you, too." You nodded, the best you could, unwrapping your arms from around his neck and pulling away, immediately missing the warmth of his embrace. Lavi smirked. "Aw, miss me already?" You stuck out your tongue, putting your hands on your hips and pouting.

"Yeah, like you could resist me," You teased, and he chuckled in response, quickly ducking and wrapping his arms around your waist. He twirled you in the air, making you let out a small squeak of horror. When he stopped, your arms were once again wrapped around his neck, while your legs were around his waist. You giggled childishly, resting your head on Lavi's shoulder.

"While I like this position, I don't think we should be doing this in front of Lenalee and Allen," You flushed, turning around to meet the red faces of the two shyer Exorcists. The green haired Exorcist was wearing a simple black dress, shorter then the one she wore the day she was over Bookman's, and her hairs was let down. Her long, green hair went past her knees and when she moved, it swayed with the win. 'She's very pretty,' You thought, 'I kind of feel jealous of her. She has personality and looks.' You flushed unhappily, crossing your arms and staring down at your chest. That was all you had and maybe your hair, too. You were slightly jealous of her sex appeal

"It was rape, I swear," You murmured, your cheeks turning light pink. Lenalee smiled at you, leaning forward and bringing you into a hug. You smiled softly, hugging her back and pulling away. She looked at you, her eyes shimmering with thought. You were thinking about whether or not she was going to burst into tears or just stand therelooking solemn.

"Anita wants to talk to you tomorrow, we can go to her house, my brother can pick you up. We'll come early, okay?" You nodded and her eyes were suddenly teary. You rested your hand on her hair, moving it out

"Don't cry. Please?" You murmured, and she smiled at you, shaking her head and using her finger to wipe away some tears. She was still as pretty as ever though. Most girls didn't look good after crying, but Lenalee looked as kind and beautiful as ever. Her deep purple eyes were glowing, with a hint of sorrow behind them. Her lips remained curved upward as she rested her hand by her side.

"I'll be fine, (Name)-Chan." Lenalee whispered, hugging her arms close to her body. You nodded your head, clenching and unclenching your fist as you looked at the ground. Lenalee must be really sad about you leaving, and now she was in pain. She didn't want you to leave; you were a cherished friend, a girl who had something in common with her. Finally, pulling yourself together

"Okay…" You turned towards the white haired boy, jumped up and glomped him. You giggled as Lavi let out a jealous growl from behind you. Pulling away, Allen blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, C'mon, we wanna have fun, right?" Lavi's arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he glared at Allen. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed onto Lavi's collar and put your lips next to his ear.

"Relax, my jealous little rabbit." You whispered, "I'm all yours tonight." He grinned at the innuendo behind the sentence, and realizing what you just said, you turned red and rolled your eyes. Lenalee, cheering up a tiny bit, giggled at Lavi while Allen let out a low chuckle. "C'mon, let's go do something. It's cold out here." As if on cue, the wind blew and you shivered. Lenalee placed her hands on her dress and nodded in agreement, and she walked into the club you on her tail, the two boys, I mean men, soon following.

"Ooooh, beer~" You pointed at a green bottle that was placed behind the glass of stand, and Lavi sighed and shook his head.

"None for you, we're not over the legal age anyway." Lavi stated, ruining your dreams of ever getting to taste the green liquid.

"Aw, Lavi is a kill joy." You pouted, and he rolled his eyes, pushing you away from the alcohol and pushing you towards a table. An upbeat sound pulsed through the club; many young teenagers that you recognized from school were dancing with their friends. Some even eyed Lavi, flushing as they saw him in a club, but quickly becoming disappointed when they saw Lenalee beside him. You jealously watched the girls watch Lenalee gracefully dance with Lavi, while Allen remained by your side. He didn't seem in the least bit bothered by the two dancing together.

You knew better then to think Lenalee would steal Lavi from you, not that he really was yours, but Lavi could like Lenalee, and they have known each other for a long time. Your insides did somersaults as you squirmed in your seat, your heart aching for you to dance with him.

"(Name)-Chan, why don't you dance, too?" Allen asked curiously. A devious smile made it's way to your face, and you slid off your chair and gripped Allen's hand.

"Let's dance then!" You shouted over the music, pulling Allen into the crowd so that you were a few inches away from Lavi and Lenalee. You were happy as some girls narrowed their eyes at you, and you pulled Allen closer to you to make the girls fume. Lavi glared, standing and scowling at Allen. Lenalee laughed gently, placing her hand over her mouth as she watched the red haired man.

"Maybe you should dance with her and not me," She suggested, pushing him towards you and Allen, "You don't want Allen-kun to steal away (Name)-Chan's heart, do you?" This motivated Lavi enough to push past people and wrap an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his chest. Allen stopped, slipping off to stand beside Lenalee. You then danced with Lavi, and enjoyed every minute of it.

It was what you all did for most of the night. Lavi somehow convinced a server girl to get you a drink, and when you spit it out in disgust, Lavi cracked up. Lenalee was shaking her head, telling Lavi he wasn't being very responsible, while Allen sweat dropped and told you that it didn't really have a taste, and then awkwardness ensued. Soon enough, it was ten at night, and you and Lenalee were tired from dancing with various people. Allen and Lavi had been eating most of the time, both watching for any perverts that might steal you and Lenalee, but every boy in the club made sure to stay out of the two Exorcists sight.

Lavi grabbed onto you, and Allen to Lenalee, and you were both dragged away outside. The cold air hit you like a car, and immediately you shivered, leaning into Lavi's arms for warmth. The night was going to end soon, and Lavi didn't want to break his curfew or he would get kicked in the face, per usual. After waving goodbye to Lenalee and Allen, you slipped into Lavi's car and he started it.

As you drove home, the car turned silent again and you stared out of the car window. The moon was high in the night sky, the stars twinkling and shining brightly. You were watching with a somber look on your face, your hand resting on your chin. Lavi was frowning, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. You seemed to be depressed again, the corner of your lips curved downward.

"Oi!" The brakes of the car squealed loudly, and you let out a yelp and gripped your seat. A crunch was heard, and you felt yourself be thrown against the door. Your arm cracked, most likely broken now, after it hit the metal door. The car spun into the street, landing off the road on a patch of grass. Blood dripped from your forehead to your eyes, some landing on your shirt. You tried to move, but you felt trapped beneath something large.

Lavi was sitting in the drivers seat, leaning forward with his hair covering his eyes. Blood dribbled down his chin and from his mouth. He had to cuts on his head, and his hand was bent into a painful position. You were surprised you were still conscious; your sight was fading quickly. Your whole body hurt, and as you turned your head, you saw red and blue lights flash. What had happened…? You felt too dizzy to even think anymore, and slowly you let yourself drift to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Friends

When you woke up, everything was blurred together. All you could see was green and white clothes and ceilings. Occasionally, a figure would loom over you and move around your broken arm, but otherwise you were still. Your body ached badly when you attempted to move your legs, they felt like jelly and your arms felt like there were pins and needles in them. You could just barely open your eyes, but after a few seconds it became painful and the light hurt your eyes. The air was clean, you could breath clearly now, but you choked once or twice and a nurse rushed to your side.

Bandages were wrapped tightly around your head, and one was around your left arm and leg. An IV was hooked to your arm. A large pillow was placed behind your head and then a thin, white blanket was pulled over your body, your arms lying on top of it. When you finally had enough strength, you somehow managed to turn your head and you stared out of a small window. All you could see was the sky, and the very tops of buildings, so you guessed you were somewhere in the city on the upper floors of a hospital.

You were in a hospital. It had taken you a long time to figure it out, but once you did, you remembered vividly of what happened the night before or maybe several days ago. With sudden determination, you turned your head the opposite way to stare at a green curtain that was blocking your view of the person in the next bed. You could distinctly see the shadow of a small, frail figure that was sitting in the bed beside you. A nurse was on the other side, too, fretting over the patient.

"You should've been more careful," The nurse scolded. "Your such a good young girl, why were you out so late?" The nurse shook her head and the figure sat up weakly.

"Sorry…I guess. I wanted to say goodbye to a friend…" It was a very familiar voice, soft and gentle but very weak sounding.

"Lenalee…" You called out, and the figure straightened out and slid of their bed. She threw open the curtain in between you, and immediately you noticed the tired look in her eyes. Her usual long, green hair had been cute extremely short. She had three bandages, one around her head and the other two around her legs. Lenalee ignored her wounds though, and against the nurses' protest she rushed to your side and she wrapped her arms around you, pulling you into a soft hug. You smiled slightly, leaning forward and hugging her back.

"Your hair, Lenalee…" You murmured, grabbing onto a lock of her green hair and holding it up. She smiled half-heartedly, rubbing her head as you dropped the lock of hair. You tilted your head to the side, wincing as you realized that wasn't such a smart idea. You sat up on your bed, your legs crossed and Lenalee sat beside you.

"I got a really bad gash on my head, so they had to cut my hair to get to the injury…" She ran a hand through her hair, wincing in pain as she ran her fingers over the back of her head. You touched your own hair, gasping as you turned quickly and looked into the window. Your hair was cut into short hairstyle that matched Lenalee's, though yours was slightly longer. You let out an exhausted sigh and Lenalee gave you a sad look. It was silent again, the nurse having left a few minutes ago to let the two of you talk in private.

"Lenalee, where's Allen and…Lavi?" You managed to choke out his name, surprising yourself. Why did you feel so sad? You crossed your arms across your chest, closing your eyes and yawning tiredly. Your mind was too numb to think.

"They're in a different room," She muttered, "They both woke up a long time ago. You were the last to wake up, and your injuries were the worst." You let out a relieved sigh. You hadn't noticed it before but something had been bothering you about the accident the whole time. And how did Lenalee get into an accident, too? Allen wasn't stupid, and he didn't have a temper (or so you thought) but he wouldn't get into such a serious accident like that. Lavi, too. He wasn't an idiot, he was watching the road carefully but somehow you had gotten hit. What bothered you the most was what car had hit you. It had come from your side, so you saw what it was.

"Oh." You mumbled, too caught up in your thoughts to say anything else. Lenalee tried to smile cheerfully, but she let the façade fall when she realized that you weren't buying it.

"They came in awhile ago to check on us. They should be coming back soon to check again…" The green haired girl looked up at the round clock that hung above the door to the hospital room. You glanced up at it sighing tiredly and plopping back into your bed. That was a mistake. A shock of pain jolted your body, and you shouted in surprise and sat up. Lenalee giggled quietly, walking over to her bed and getting her pillow for you. She placed it under your back and this time you gently rested on the bed, cuddling the pillow. Lenalee sat on the end of your bed, her legs crossed as she watched the clock.

"Lenalee." You started in a serious tone, and she turned with a surprised look. "When Lavi comes in, can you drag Allen out for a second? I need to talk to him for a second, it's really important. I don't think it can wait." She looked at you with curious eyes, but you just smiled at her and shook your head. "Don't worry about it." Your words obviously didn't appease her curiosity but she remained quiet as she nodded.

"Okay," She finally said, breaking the silence for a split second before anther silence started. You and Lenalee turned away from each other. "(Name)-Chan." You looked at her. "You really love Lavi, don't you?" A fond smile made its way to your face and your cheeks turned light pink. You pouted, crossing your arms and resting your eyes.

"…Yeah…"You murmured softly. "I guess I do. I've known him for a few months but I feel like I've been in love with him for years. Sometimes it makes me curious about why I feel so connected to him. Like we have already known each other for a long time. You pressed your fingers together innocently. Lenalee seemed satisfied with your answer and she relaxed her body. Her shoulders sagged down and she sighed. She was just as tired as you felt.

"Lavi really cares for you, too. I've never seen him get so attached to someone. Most girls are just… there. But you're different…"

"Really?" It was, of course, a stupid reply, because you knew that by some extent that Lavi cared about you, but was it enough to actually call love? You honestly didn't know, nor did you want to think about it. It wasn't a question you had really thought about until now.

"Hey Lenalee!" The door flung open, two Exorcists walking in followed by an annoyed older nurse. You sighed again, you never liked feeling depressed nor did you want to walk about depressing things, but it seemed inevitable now. A lot of things were happening at once and you wanted to talk to Lavi about it. You wanted to sleep suddenly. You didn't want to talk to Lavi or Allen or Lenalee, you just wanted to sleep a get away from the world. You sighed again. You would have to, you noticed a very important detail before you had gotten injured so badly, and you wanted to confirm the suspicion with Lavi.

"(Name)!" Lenalee 'eeped' and jumped off of the bed, pushing away from you and Lavi and standing beside Allen. You grinned happily, leaning forward and wrapping your arms around Lavi, who hugged you back. You rested in his arms, your head lying on his shoulder. He held you close to him, being careful not to put too much pressure on your wounds, and he squeezed you. You laughed to yourself, glancing up at Lenalee. She nodded seriously, tugging on Allen's arm and whispering something into his ear. He turned pink, causing you to glare at Lenalee who smiled innocently, and both Exorcists walked out of the room. After they left, Lavi curiously raised an eyebrow after pulling away from you.

"Where did they…?"

"Lavi." His attention was back on you. "I… do you remember the accident. Like, what happened before it…?" Lavi was taken aback for a second, before thinking to himself. He frowned and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I remember. You were looking out the window and I was driving when you screamed and I turned in surprise. Then we were hit and flew into a ditch." You nodded.

"Do you remember the car that… hit us?" He was thinking again, shaking his head and walking around the room. You watched him warily, wondering about what you had seen too. If you both came up with different descriptions of the car, then it could be a problem. You had a better view, but Lavi's mind was good at remembering detail. Maybe you had changed the color of the car or what kind it was because you knew who owned the car. You weren't too sure now, as you watched Lavi think to himself.

"Well…" You jumped and looked at him. "It was… it looked a bit like a… Corvette? A nice red one, too. Looked damn expensive. The owner must have been an idiot to risk getting that thing in an accident." Your heart skipped a beat. No…it matched you're description perfectly. A red, Corvette ran into the side of Bookman's old car. But then that meant something you didn't want to admit to yourself. It meant that… that…

"Okay." You choked out, putting a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from straight out crying. 'It was him.' You thought. 'It was him, how could he? That jerk, how could he…? He said he loved me…' Lavi sensed your sadness, rushing to your side and hugging you.

"(Name) what's wrong?" He asked. You just shook your head.

"N-Nothing. I... it just hurts…" You whimpered, sniffling and trying to push him away.

"I'll kill that bastard…" You heard Lavi growl, and your grip on his shirt tightening.

"No!" You shouted suddenly, and he gave you a surprised look. You shook your head, hugging Lavi again. "You can't…Please, I don't want you to get hurt again, Lavi. Do you know how worried I was about you? I don't want you to get hurt again! I can't see you like this again…" You ran a hand through his hair, biting your lip as you saw the bandage that covered his eye. He had two bandages wrapped around his head, tightly wound a new. You ran your hand gently over it, ignoring Lavi's confused gaze. 'Everything is really my fault…'

"(Name)." You pulled your hand away from him, jerking back into a sleeping position. You were tired. You didn't want to talk anymore. Lavi frowned, pressing a hand against your forehead. "Why are you always so depressing? Come one, cheer up!" He exclaimed. You smiled, shaking your head.

"I just wanna sleep…" You mumbled. "Please, I'm fine." He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't understand you…" He scowled, "One minute you're happy then you're sad then your confused…" You watched him stand up, glaring out of the window with an annoyed look. His arms were crossed across his chest, and his foot was tapping against the floor. You grabbed the covers, sinking into the bed and pulling them over your head.

"I'm sorry…" You murmured. "I'm so sorry…" Lavi gave you a hard look, before his expression softened.

"Why do you blame yourself for everything? I don't understand…" He murmured, attempting to pull the covers off of you. You tugged back, not wanting to see anyone.

"Just go away. You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand!? Why can't you tell me!"

"Because the car was my dad's!" You shouted, throwing the covers off of you and glaring at Lavi. He watched you, surprised with wide eyes. Tears streaked down your cheek, as you cried into your pillow. Lavi stood, watching you and frowning.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

"Because you wouldn't understand! It's the reason I don't want to go back home. He's a jerk! He doesn't care about me or my mom!" Lavi was silent again.

"(Name)."

"What?"

"Stop it." Your eyes widened, as he grabbed onto your shoulders. "Just stop crying already! Things happen, okay? Bad things will happen but you have to tell other people about your problems so they can help!" You looked at him for along time, before more tears slid down your cheeks.

"You made her cry!" Allen shouted, and Lavi turned surprised. A whole group of Exorcists stood in front of the doorway. Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda were glaring at him. Lenalee stepped forward, walking over to you and gripping onto his

"I didn't mean to make her cry!" He defended, walking to the other side of your bed. You buried your face into your hands and continued to cry. Lavi cowered behind the bed, hiding from Kanda's glare as Lenalee tried to cheer you up.

"Don't worry (Name)-Chan, we're all here for you." Lenalee murmured, sitting beside you and wrapping an arm around your shoulder. "We're friends and we won't let anyone hurt you. You just have to trust us." You looked up at her, and nodded with tears still I your eyes. For once you felt loved, like someone beside your mother was there to hold you up now. You weren't alone anymore.


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

**_Author's Note: By the end I felt really bad for Tyki. I'll probably make a oneshot for him (That will be longer then 1500 words) since he doesn't really get a chance with the reader~_**

After everyone 'talked' with Lavi about making you cry, everyone but Lenalee was forced from the room. You were pushed back onto your hospital bed, and then you were tucked in tightly beneath the sheets. A doctor strutted in, his dark hair covering his face. He observed your arm, smiling as he wrote down a few words on the pad in his hand. The curtain was drawn again, Lenalee's comforting face being hidden from view again. You nervously squirmed under the covers, suddenly uncomfortable with the doctor and nurse glancing at you while whispering to each other.

"Don't worry Miss (Name), your arm should heal in no time at all, but we'll be moving Miss Lee away for a few hours, we have some test to do with your blood levels and all, to make sure it's okay for you to leave today." The doctor gave you a cheerful smile, he brushed some hair out of his face. Startled, you raised an eyebrow at the weird star on his head. Was it a tattoo? The doctor, noticing you staring at his forehead and panicked for a second before coughing to regain your attention. "Anything wrong?" You shook away the disturbing tattoo, which was covered by his hair again, and smiled shyly at the powerful man.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm glad I'll be leaving today." You mumbled. The doctor smirked at that, there was something hidden behind the facial expression of his, but you couldn't put your finger on it. He didn't give you enough time to think about it before he started to walk from the room.

"You and Miss Lee may talk with each other before she is moved, we must get her other room ready, we have to keep her comfortable." You nodded. After that, Lenalee watched the doctor leave before pulling the curtains away and pulling a seat to sit beside you.

"Blood tests? But, your getting out today, I don't know..." Lenalee shook her head. You gave her a sideways glance before placing a hand on her shoulder and getting her to look at you again. You smiled warmly.

"Don't worry. If I don't feel well, I'll ask to stay for a few more days. How's Anita-san doing?" You asled curiously, and Lenalee was happy for the distraction from both of yours serious conditions. You tilted your head to the side the best you could without getting a bad headache. The green haired girl smiled at you.

"Well, she came by a day or two ago. She's been doing great! She's the head of the Physcology unit now. She came by awhile ago to chech on us and tell me how her job was going. She's really excited about it. but she was really worried about you, you know?" You flushed, nodding your head and moving your head to stare at the ceiling. Everyone always seemed to worry about you, their worries were focused on you, and you didn't want that, though you did feel slightly happier knowing that some many people were worries about your well-being. "But (Name)-Chan, about the car-" You chuckled dryly, collasping deeper into your pillow and ignoring the sudden jolt of pain that came with the sudden pressure on your back.

"You were listening? Guess I can't blame you, I would've told you sooner but I had to let Lavi know first, It was just, once I told him it became so much harder to think about it. It felt like I was being... stabbed in the back by the one man who was supposed to love me no matter what. It's harder to talk about, too, or it was. Now, I know what a heartless person my father is. That was no accident, he ran into Lavi on purpose. But it does leave a question on my mind. Why would he want to kill either of us? He doesn't know Lavi and I was already gone and out of his life. I didn't know anything about him besides the fact he was drunk a lot and it's what lead to my parents breaking up the first time."

With a click, the door was thrown open and the dark skinned doctor was back. He ushered Lenalee out, carefully placing her in a wheelchair and handing her off to a nurse. Lenalee glanced back worriedly, and suddenly you both felt very distressed. You glanced into Lenalee's deep purple eyes and watched as she disappeared from the room. When you were both alone, she turned with a sudden hostile air around him. Your eyes widened in surprise, your grip tightening on your bed sheets. He smirked, walking over to you and hoisting you up by your arm. Wincing as you found you could barely stand, you were forced to lean against the man.

"Earl-sama wants to talk with you," Your breath caught in your throat and your legs gave out as you suddenly shivered at the thought of seeing the menacing man. A smile made its way to the doctors face. He pushed his hair back with his free hand, revealing the dark star on his forehead again. "I guess you can consider yourself kidnapped." The doctor let out a laugh, a sadistic laugh of a person who was going to enjoy your pain to the fullest. You shook in his arms, the pain in your back suddenly acting up more and sending jolts of pain up your back and through your body. The pain was overpowering you, and the fact that you could only see death in your future was not helping you try and relax. You soon lost conciousness.

"Ne, Earl-tama, why did you kidnap (Name)-Chan?" You were lying on a bed of silk, a big fluffy pillow was placed under your head and a smaller pillow was placed under your back. You could fell two people standing by your side and another was watching you from the front. You felt queasy. Opening your eyes slightly, you peered around the room. To your disgust, the Earl was standing in front of you while Tyki and Road were standing next you. Road smiled at you, leaning forward and blocking the Earl from your view. "(Name)-Chan~" She chirped happily. Tyki was quiet as he watched you. You glanced up at him, meeting his eyes before he turned away. Shame and hurt was all you could see in his eyes, the shame of having you see him when you were just kidnapped and the pain from your obvious rejection.

"Ah, (Name)-Chan, I didn't expect you to wake up so soon. The doctor I'm afraid was too rough with your fragile body. He was punished." The Earl talking to you made you shiver unhappily. Noting your reaction, Road smiled at the Earl playfully.

"I think (Name)-Chan wants to be alone~" She jumped up and spun, reaching forward and hugging the Earl. "C'mon Earl-Tama, it's time you gave me that years worth of candy you promised~" The Earl chuckled, turning to waddle out of the room with Road still hanging on his side. She glanced back at you. winking and waving. Tyki didn't follow them though, and he continued to stand in his spot and stare at the wall. You watched him, and silently you tried to blame everything on him. All that had happened was his fault and all the Noah's had ruined our life. You tried and you tried, but you couldn't blame any of them. Especially not Tyki.

"Tyki..." you gasped at how much breath it took to utter a single word, but none-the-less you had grabbed the elegant man's attention. "Why?" Your eyes suddenly filled with tears, surprising the Noah considerably. He strode to your side, leaning down to the point that he was kneeling beside you.

"(Name), I..." For once he was at a loss for words, the lady-killer, both literally and not, could think of nothing to say to you. You watched his unwavering face for a second. Hoow could he do this to you? Had the kiss he gave you in the car been a desperate last chance to get you on the Noahs side? You didn't want to believe that, the same being that you didn't want Lavi to pretend he loved you just so you would join the Exrocist side. Truthfully, it was all stupid. Nobody was going to win. Noahs would always be Noahs, and Exorcists would always be Exorcists. Nothing was going to change that, so why did they fight so much?

"Tyki, why did he kidnap me? Why?" Tyki straightened himself out.

"He wants you on our side, (Name). He will do anything to get that. You were supposed to be on our side, the Earl wanted to change the way things happened in the past..." You gave him a confused glance. Things in the past...? Tyki smiled at your confused look and calmly he walked over to a bookshelf that was directly across from your bed. He pulled out a frayed book, turning and placing it on your lap.

"The Noahs..." You murmured, reading the title of the book before opening it. The pages were yellowed with time and looked like they could rip if you tried to flip then carelessly. 'The Noahs are a group of humans who are the true decendants of God. There are different kinds of Noah.' You turned the next page, gasping and looking at all of the people lined up. 'The Noah of Dreams, Road. The Noah of Pleasure, Tyki. The Noah of Hate, Skin. The Noah of Lust, Lulubell. The Noah of Bond, JasDevi. And The Noah of Sight-' You dropped the book, your eyes wide as you stared at the page. The Noah of Sight, you. The woman portrayed in the picture was an exact copy of you, the same hair and eyes, but instead with dark skin and the stigmata on your head.

"The Earl wanted to prevent that from happening again, but you didn't choose the side. Lulubell had tried to get you on our side by seducing your father, but it turned out that he hated you more then cared about you. She told him to burn after finding that out. He thought it was because you were still alive that Lulubell was rejecting him, and he also blamed your mother for that. He then tried to kill you, but he wasn't successful." Tyki explained to you. He was waitng for your reaction, but suddenly you didn't care anymore. You were numb. The blonde hussy had been Lulubell, the one who had stolen him from your mother was her. A tear slid down your cheek, but you didn't notice as you watched the ceiling with wide eyes. Everything was a lie.

"Why?" Your voice was breaking. "Why did he do this? Why did you have to ruin my life! Why, why, why! How could you do this to me, Tyki? Did you get what you wanted, you wanted to see me suffer right? Well, did you? Well, you got what you wanted, not leave me alone! I never want to see anybody ever again, I hope I rot in this room. I will rot in this room before I ever become a part of this stupid war!" Tears were streaming down your face by now, and Tyki was looking guiltier and guiltier. You were mad at yourself, because you realized, you didn't hate him. You didn't hate your father for getting you involved in this, you didn't hate the Earl or Lulubell or Tyki. You just couldn't, your heart was too soft.

"(Name)." Tyki's hand connected with your forehead, and his face was inches from yours. "I do not enjoy your pain. I don't and I never will. I didn't kidnap you, and I tried to convince the Earl otherwise, but his mind was set on this. He wanted you on our side and he would do anything to get it."

"But it doesn't change anything Tyki," You sobbed, "I'm still here and unhappy and in pain. I can't hate anybody, no matter what they do to me? I'm a weak person." Tyki silently watched you.

"Don't worry. I'll help you leave." You looked at Tyki, disbelief evident in your eyes.

"Tyki?"

"I will, but now you need to rest." He placed a hand on your head. "Now sleep, if you want to have enough energy to escape tomorrow." He pushed you onto the bed and you continued watching him. Your eyes closed, and then you knew how tired you really were. You soom drifted to sleep, but not before murmuring a small 'Why?'. Tyki smiled and walked towards the door.

"It's hard (Name), watching someone you love, love someone else. But it's even more painful when you're forced to watch the one you care about suffer."


	12. Chapter 12: Death of a Friend

You were floating. It was like you were just there in a world of nothing. All you could see was darkness, not a single light was showing, it was pitch black and you wondered what you were standing on. Two drips, ones that sounded like rain drops hitting pavement. There was a bright flash from beside you and suddenly you fell into a field. You plopped on the tall grass, landing next to a tall tree with apples hanging off of it. There was a small drawing in the side of the tree, and when you looked at it, you turned pink. Yours and Lavi's name was carved into one side, while yours and Tyki's were carved into the opposite side. You stood up, rubbing your sore bottom and looking around.

"Hello?" You called out, "Anybody here?" You walked to the other side of the tree, only finding a small, light blue stream.

"Well there's me if you can call me another person~" You jumped, turning to face...yourself. It, or, she looked just like you. Dark hair and skin, the black cross-like stigmata on her forehead, and glowing bright yellow ringed eyes. She had a small grin on her face, almost like she expected your reaction. She was short, around Road's side, and she was wearing a schoolgirl uniform.

"I'm the Noah of Sight~" She giggled childishly, placing a hand on her mouth to stifle her laughter. "It's nice to meet...me!" She burst into a fit of giggles, but you were still confused by this. She was laughing like something hilarious had happened.

"Why are you here?" You asked, annoyance evident in your tone. She looked taken aback for a second before shaking her head. She leaned forward.

"I should be asking you that~" She continued in her teasing tone, a smirk playing across her features. "I've always lived here~ You called on me, dearie~" She giggled again, twirling in place and slipping around you. You followed her to sit beside the steam.

"Why?" You asked softly. She shook her head, her eyes turned darker and this time she was scowling. An unhappy look crossed your face too. A light drizzle began to start, but she paid no mind to it, so neither would you. But you were confused on why she had changed her mood so quickly.

"You're stressed." Her tone was now serious, and very fitting of the scowl on her face. Her eyes closed and she pouted, crossing her arms under her chest. "You're stressed about Tyki and Lavi. The whole war between Exorcist and Noah is a giant burden to you." The edges of your lips tugged downward as you watched the girl move her finger through the air. "You love them both... I'm sorry...." She suddenly blushed and looked away. She bowed her head. "You only have affection for Tyki because of me. Your Noah side."

"I'm a Noah then?" You choked out, and she turned to give you a lopsided grin. You swear that the girl was bi-polar or something. He sky was clear again, fluffy white clouds moving in to block out the sun's warm rays.

"No, you're also an Exorcist~" She was teasing you again, and this time she stood up and turned from you, placing her hands behind her back innocently. She seemed to stare wistfully at the clouds in the sky before she turned to you again.

"What am I really then?" You asked. It had always bothered you, from the time that you moved into the town, about why you always had a strange feeling about the place. It happened, too, when you had found the miniature hammer in Lavi's room. You suddenly had a strange feeling, but quickly blew it off as paranoia and left his room. Maybe it was something more.

"Think." She said without hesitation. You turned, surprised. Never had you heard someone speak so strongly. "You know. Somewhere in your heart, you know what you truly are." She seemed amused now. When you didn't reply, she pouted, turned to you and whined. "Come on~ What's the center of everything? Like another word besides the center, or the core..."

"The..." It was on the edge of your tongue, your heart was beating faster and faster as every second ticked away. You clenched your fist, thinking hard about her hints. 'The center...the core...'

"The...?" She whispered. She watched you carefully, her eyes never leaving yours. Determination shined through, through everything that was on your mind right now, the doubt and anger and sadness, the determination burning in your eyes was stronger then any of it combined.

"The... _Heart!" _There was a flash and a happy smile.

"Good job~ Now, go back and run into Lavi's arms. Teehee~" She waved once more, before you were thrown into total darkness again. 'The heart, the heart.. Where have I heard that before?'

You were thrown into light, and you realized you had finally woken up. You were tucked tightly underneath silky covers, a large pillow behind your head, and an icepack on your back. A window was open, blowing cold air into the room, and pushing some papers from a desk. Quietly, you slipped off the covers, letting your feet hit solid ground. You stood up, and after feeling slightly dizzy you plopped back down. Still dazed from your dream, you pushed yourself up again and slid over to the desk. Quickly and swiftly, you pulled the wooden chair away from the desk and plopped into it. You grabbed a paper that rested on top. It had a neat elegant writing on it, with poem like paragraphs. You read it slowly, sliding closer so that the moonlight could help you see better.

_'Hopelessly bound_

_unfettered_

_by the chains of love's grip_

_- greatest gift,_

_fate's cruelest curse._

_Wherefore do I weep_

_at knowing the joy,_

_the warmth,_

_at feeling the peace,_

_the fire._

_Wherefore do I weep_

_unable to complete ,_

_to be,_

_unknown the kiss,_

_the flames._

_Wherefore do I weep_

_at loving not living_

_seeing not touching_

_breathing not sharing_

_holding not loving?_

_All,_

_because I, The Fool,_

_am no more'_

You frowned, letting the paper fall from your hadns and glide across the floor. A deep chuckle caught your attention, and you jumped in surprise and turned to face none other then Tyki. He leaned down, picking up the paper and putting it back onto the desk. You watched him tiredly for a few seconds, before standing up and walking to stand in front of him. An unnatural silence fell over the room, not even the wind was making a sound.

"Tyki? Did you write that?" You glanced over to where the poem was resting. "That poem is really... Depressing." Tyki chuckled again, gliding past you and standing in front of the window. You galcned back at the fraying, yellowed paper and read the words over in your head once more. It was so sad, it wasn't something you would come up with. You knew you hadn't written the words on the paper, but why did Tyki insist that you did?

"No, not me. You did." He replied calmly. Your eyes widened and you pointed to yourself. He nodded again, smirking as you raised an eyebrow and shook your head. "You did, whether you remember or not." You pouted and crossed your arms, kicking the white sheets out of your way as you stopmed over to Tyki.

"Me? No, no, no. No." You shook your head violently. "I couldn't have written that. It's too... Deep. I'm just a kid. I couldn't delve so deep into things like... that." Tyki watched you for a second. You clenched and unclenched your fist as you glared a the back of his head.

"But you just did. And I meant your Noah side. She was quite a poet." Tyki sighed tiredly, and for a second you felt a twinge of understanding fo the Noah's position. He must've loved her, your Noah, in the past, and when he was reincarnated, he wasn't reunited with her. When you had turned up though, he had hoped you would come back to him, but you hadn't. You, in more ways then one, had betrayed him. You felt the guilty welling up in your stomach as your eyes drifted to the floor.

"Oh, her..." He seemed surprised by your statement. You hadn't said anything for a long while, and Tyki had suspected you were slowly putting the missing piece's of the puzzle in place. He watched you, his eyes unwavering.

"You... Know her?" Tyki murmured, astonishment showing through his golden eyes. You watched him warily, walking closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened? She turned sad when I said something about... You." Tyki chuckled, shaking his head and running a hand through his thick, brown hair.

"Believe it or not, the events that are happening now, are the same as then. She left the Noah, and went to help the Exorcists. Even though we were sworn enemies, she helped them. I could never really understand why. She clung to that boys life, Lavi, and she saved him. I almost had him, I almost killed him, but she intervened." Tyki gritted his teeth, clenching his fist and glaring hard at the wall.

"O-oh," You stuttered, backing away from the sudden change in Tyki's mood. The usual calm atmosphere that had brought you comfort had gone disappeared and now it was replaced by a frustrated, upset one.

"We took her back, too. And it didn't work out. After that..." He smirked and tuned to you. "You don't need to know what happened after that?" You watched him, dejected by his sudden change of attitude. Was he hurting that much, was it true, Tyki Mikk was truly in love with... Her. The Noah of Sight. She loved him, too. She wanted to be with him, but her love for Lavi pulled her away from him, and it left him with no choice but to.... 'Wait...' You thought. 'It means he would have to...'

"Tyki... did you kill her?" He turned on you so quickly you jumped back from shock. The will, crazed look in his eyes scared you, it was an expression you never wanted to see. Tyki was smirking, his white teeth showing through, and his eyes glowed with a predator like gleam. You gulped.

"No. I helped her leave." Tyki growled. "And she left me again." He collapsed onto the bed, his head hanging forward as he rested is forehead in the palm of his hand. You were stunned, and taking a few steps forward and sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry," You whispered, while Tyki just shook his head. 'I feel bad for even suggesting that... he killed her. She wouldn't care for him so much, if she killed him.' You were silent for another respond before you leaned against him. Surprised, he jumped and looked at you.

"Everyone wants to have somebody there for them, I know how it feels to be alone. When I learned that my father, of all people, tried to kill me, I felt like I was alone. But I had my friends behind me all the way. And you do, too. I'm undecided, I will never choose a side, not when I have to people who I care about on both of them." He chuckled, turning to face you.

"You were always a fool. Never once had you listened to me." You leaned forward, wrapping both arms around Tyki's neck and pulling him closer to you. "And now, I won't ever see you again." You pushed away.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to convince the Earl to move away before he can hurt you again. We won't see each other, but you'll be happy."

"No, I won't! I won't see you anymore!" You exclaimed. Tyki watched for a second before standing up and walking towards the door.

"You'll understand, that as long as there is Noah and Exorcist in the world, nothing will change. Everyone will perish if both were to be in the same place forever. It takes a lot to be the stronger person and move away, (Name)." You bit your lip.

"But-"

"Wait-" The sudden urgency in his voice scared you a bit, and when he was by your side in a flash, you were mentally panicking. "The Earl is going to confront the Exorcists. looks like they knew where you were all along." He scooped you into his arms, making sure he had a good grip on you before stalking out of the bedroom door.

A sort of foreboding feeling made your stomach do somersaults, and nervously, you watched Tyki's eyes travel around the hall. He turned and he turned at just about every corner, and beginning to feel dizzy, you closed your eyes. Tyki glanced down at your small form in his arms, realizing he could get rid of the pain by snapping you in half. The sadistic, black side of him laughed and embraced the idea, but the white side knew better, and killing you would only make his heartache worse, for then he would really never see you again.

He opened the door to the dining room, wincing as he realized he was too late. JasDevi and the Earl were standing in front of the door were Tyki had gone through, and both twins had their guns pointed at two Exorcist's heads. Lenalee and Anita stood with their arms in front of them, both glaring at the boys in front of them. The Earl stood to the side.

"Lenalee...!" You shouted, and the green haired girls head snapped up and met your eyes.

"(**Name**)-Chan!" Her eyes were brimmed with tears and a relieved smile was on Anita's face. Tyki gently placed you on the ground. You turned to wards him, about to say something when two gunshots rang out. With your eye wide, you turned.

"NO!" The sickening sound of a body hitting the ground rang out through the hall, and your eyes widened. The feeling was right, the foreboding feeling that you had felt. You felt like you had been stabbed. Even though you were safely behind Tyki, your heart beat faster and faster as tears slid down your cheeks. Lenalee stood awestruck from beside you. Another sound rang out, and quickly the two Noah boys retreated with the Earl. Tyki placed a hand on your shoulder and pushed you off towards her before he, too, disappeared.

You ran to Lenalees side, kneeling beside the motionless black haired woman. "Anita-san..." Lenalee whispered. You watched, with tears in your eyes, as Anita turned to face you both. She winced in pain.

"Looks like they got me. But, It was worth it, this whole thing was worth it. I hope you two girls will protect yourselves..." Anita coughed up blood onto the floor, only making you and Lenalee feel more upset. Your mind was numb to what was happening, nothing in the world could be as worse as watching a friend die.

"No..." You shimmered, "You can't die." You were leaning over Anita's body, tears sliding off your cheeks and landing on her. Her eyes flitted over to you then to the crying Lenalee before they closed for a split second.

"(**Name**), I wanna give you some advice. As soon as you see him, Lavi, run into his arms and hug him as tight as you can. It's all you can do, for the torture he's been through, he wanted to save you so badly..." She shuddered and coughed again, this time more violently. "Sitting in that hospital room and waiting for the others to come up with a plan nearly killed him. He was s mad when he found out you were taken..." She smiled up at you.

"And Lenalee. Your a wonderful girl, you'll find the right man soon enough, but for now, take care of your dumb brother, okay? He needs all the help he can get." She laughed before going into a coughing fit. And like that, she had died. You and Lenalee sat side-by-side, watching with tears in your eyes as Anita's eyes slowly closed. The door behind you suddenly burst open, but the numbness from Anita's death had you distracted.

"(**Name**)..." The voice was familiar, so familiar. Your were still in a daze, and you jumped up. Lavi stood still, watching you stand and almost fall. He murmured your name again, softer this time, and remembering what Anita had told you about him, you began to cry again. 'He cared so much.... the pressure of waiting almost killed him...' You ran forward, almost diving into Lavi's arms as you sobbed in his chest.

"Anita... she's... she's..." You couldn't finish the sentence, the thing you had been fearing the most would've shown through then. Death, the only thing you ever feared. You never wanted to witness someone's death.

"(**Name**)," Lavi placed an hand on the back of your head, running a hand through your hair as his other wrapped around your waist. "I'm sorry.... but I was so worried about you." You shook your head, sniffling and cuddling deeper into his chest. Your hand gripped is shirt tightly. You refused to let him leave you again, and Lavi let a small smile come onto his face.

"Don't worry. Anything you said was because you cared about me, right?" The red haired boy nodded. "So then, there's nothing to worry about... I want to go home." He chuckled dryly, nodding his head and pushing you away. He grabbed your hand, pulling it to his chest so that he could rest his head against yours. You felt tired and sad, you did want to stand anymore. You wanted to go home, and see your mother again. You wanted to see her smiling face, and you wanted to laugh as Bookman kicked Lavi around for kissing you. You were homesick, you hadn't been home in what felt like a very long time.

"We will." He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. You relaxed into his arms, feeling your mind calm down a bit and for that moment, everything seemed better because you still had him and he had you.


	13. Chapter 13: The End

After that, you were sent home and Lavi was sent back to the hospital. He had gotten hurt, just like the rest of them, and they didn't tell you until they were forced back to the hospital. You went back home, and were greeted by your mother with a warm, loving hug.

"Oh, my baby." She cried, "I'm sorry, we can't leave. We never will. " You gently hugged her back, cuddling closer to her and burying your head in her neck.

"Mom, don't worry." You whispered, "I'm sorry for being a brat, you know how I am, though." She laughed at you, shaking her head and wiping away a few tears.

"No, I can't believe I thought he changed. I was wrong. Staying here is our best choice." You nodded.

"I agree." You both laughed, though her was strained.

"Do you want to go to the hospital to see them?"

"Damn straight, I have to show him he can't lie to me. And I have to make sure Lenalee and Allen are okay." You murmured. She nodded her head, and you followed her to her car.

"By the way," She grumbled as she started her car, "Curse in front of me again and I'll wash your mouth out with pepper."

"Isn't it soap?" You asked curiously, giving your mother a sideways glance.

"Soap? But that's… disgusting."

"Mom~" You groaned, smacking your forehead.

"Lavi, you prick," You snapped, as you walked, no, bursted into his hospital room. Lavi was lying on his bed, smiling as if he knew how you would react.

"Sorry (Name)-Chan." You rolled your eyes at his pathetic sounding voice. How nice.

"Sometimes your so…stupid!" You exclaimed, walking around his bed as he watched you. "You moronic idiot who doesn't have one working brain cell! What's wrong with you?"

"What did I do?" Lavi questioned.

"I…don't know." You deadpanned, "I just felt like yelling. YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Lavi winced at the volume of your voice, but managed to smile weakly.

"I love you, too, (Name)." You gave him a glare.

"Red headed moron…" You drifted to his side, leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips. "Now whose the damsel in distress." He chuckled dryly.

"Funny." He murmured, "About Anita, in her will she wants you and Lenalee to plan her funeral. She left a lot of things to you two. She loved you guys, huh?" You frowned.

"Yeah." You murmured softly, leaning forward and hugging him. "Oh, Lavi, I feel so-" You cuddled closer to his chest, burying your face in the nape of his neck.

"Thank you." He murmured with a smile.

"Yeah."

It didn't matter anymore. The war between Noah and Exorcist was over for now. Tyki, and the Noah, would never been seen again around town again. You felt sad by this, you still wanted to see Tyki, but he gave you something special. He gave you your poem to remember you by.

Eventually you graduated high school, and continued to live with Lavi. You eventually both bought a house of your own, and then you went public with your relationship. It was kind of funny, how life can change in the blink of an eye. You were happy for now though, and it was what mattered the most. Years later, you knew, that even when you and Lavi died that you would find each other again. It was really funny, how attached you could get so close to someone, and then be connected for life.


	14. Chapter 14: Extra Drabble

~2 Years Later~

"**LAVI!**"You shouted, "**COME HERE RIGHT NOW**!" The red haired male rushed into the kitchen, and was by your side in a second. You glared at him, holding the fridge door open and pointing to an empty space. "What's _supposed_ to be there, Lavi?"

"Uh....Pickles?" Lavi replied nervously. He could feel another fit of rage coming up, but he remained quiet as you nodded your head and smiled sweetly at him. he knew that smile, and he wasn't off the hook yet.

"Good boy. And can you tell me, what's not there now?"

"P-pickles?"

"Good boy. _And what do you think you should do_?" Your voice was getting edgier and your glare darker.

"I should go buy some more." You nodded, and quickly he snatched his keys from the table, where you had placed them, and dashed out the door. You stood, your arms crossed across your chest as you scowled some more and went intot hte living room to sit down. You let out an annoyed sigh.

Lavi had run into the car quickly, ready to drive down to the supermarket. He looked down at his cellphone, realizing he had no money with him. He dialed Allen's number, and held the cellular device up to his ear as he waited for the white haired boy to answer.

"Hello?" Ah, poor innocent Allen, he was lucky.

"Hey Allen, it's Lavi. I was wondering if you can meet me at the supermarket."

"Eat all of (**Name**)'s pickles again?" Maybe Allen wasn't that innocent.

"Y-yeah..."

"I'll be there in a sec."

"Oh, and Allen." Lavi started.

"Yeah?" Allen asked curiously.

"Never piss off a pregnant woman."


	15. Chapter 15: Valentine's Day Drabble

"Valentine's day…"You sighed happily, "What a wonderful day to indulge in fatty foods, thus making you uglier and immediately making the person who gave you said chocolate would leave you all alone. All because of Valentine's day." Lavi sweatdropped, chuckling and rubbing his head sheepishly.

"You sure do love today." He commented, "I like it. It's an excuse to spend all my time with you." His arms wrapped around your waist and you smiled at him softly.

"Yeah, yeah, you perve," you swatted away his hands, and turned to leave the room. "I can't stand this day because…well I've never really…" Lavi watched as you blushed and turned away from him. "I…I…I never really _loved_ anybody enough to care about today."

"Oh? You do now, don't you?" Lavi gave you a sly grin.

"Of course," You turned and smiled at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Is it I, fair maiden?" He walked closer to you, smirking as he nuzzled your neck affectionately. You giggled, stroking his cheek gently.

"Of course, you're my knight in shining armor…" His lips softly brushed against yours before he pulled away and smiled.

"Why don't we go out tonight? I'm sure all couples are." Lavi murmured in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

"Sure, I'll go get changed…" You childishly pushed him away, laughing as he glared and rubbed his head. You rushed up the stairs, running into your room and slamming the door shut before you sighed like a lovesick girl. "He is SO hot."

***Tap* *Tap***

"Huh?" You glanced around, squeaking in surprise as your window blew open. A piece of paper landed on your bed, and curiously you walked over and picked it up.

_Dear (__**Name**__),_

I know we can't see each other again ever, but I wished to tell you 'Happy Valentine's Day.' I hope that red headed idiot told you that, too. Road is worried I would get worked up and cry, but she was exaggerating. I hope you have an enjoyable day. Knowing you're happy is enough to make me happy.'

**Tyki Mikk**

You looked own at the note, sighing sadly and holding the note close to your chest.

"Oh Tyki…" You sniffled, "I…miss you so much. I'm glad your okay." _'Ha,'_ you laughed at yourself. '_Like he could actually hear me. I feel so stupid.'_ You placed the paper in your desk drawer, smiling softly as you placed on top of the poem your Noah had written. "Happy Valentine's day to you, too, Tyki…"

A loud knock on your door made you jump. "Come on, (**Name**), you're so slow!" Lavi whined. You laughed loudly, loud enough for Lavi to hear. "Come on, you're fine the way you are…" He pushed the door open, but you had quickly stowed away the paper before he could see it. You shook your head.

"So impatient…" You strutted over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down so that he was on equal footing with you. "I guess I can make an exception…just for today, alright?" He kissed you again, this time it was more passionate and loving. Loving Lavi _**was**_ a really good reason to celebrate Valentine's Day…"


End file.
